Magia
by Old Brown Shoe
Summary: La encontró, la curó, y se enamoró. Ron sabía que volvería a verla, porque aquello que había pasado allí, no había sido una mera casualidad. Pueden llamarlo magia, destino, o como fuese, él sólo sabía que sin siquiera darse cuenta, aquella castaña había cambiado su vida. UA.
1. Chapter 1

**Magia**

Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la trama a **Emma . Reads**, que me dio permiso de adaptar su historia, muchas gracias.

* * *

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" La castaña no levantó la vista, y tampoco contestó. Se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y secarse una lágrima con el dorso de su mano embarrada. "Esto se ve mal" volvió a hablar la voz, haciendo referencia a la rodilla ensangrentada de la muchacha.

La muchacha quería que ese hombre se fuera. Demasiado tenía ya con estar pasando tanta vergüenza. No necesitaba que nadie se riera todavía más de ella.

"Necesitas vendarlo" Volvió a murmurar el hombre acuclillado frente a ella, y Hermione se dignó por fin a levantar la mirada. Un par de preciosos ojos azules la miraron de vuelta, y sintió el aire atascado en la garganta.

"Estoy bien" Se las arregló para decir, sin despegar la mirada de la de aquel hombre.

Él volvió a echarle una ojeada a su herida. "Tu rodilla no piensa lo mismo" comentó algo burlón, y Hermione frunció el ceño, ofendida.

"Vete de aquí. Puedo arreglármelas sola" Respondió, arrimándose todavía más al viejo roble que tenía a sus espaldas.

Ron la miró unos segundos, sintiendo su corazón ablandarse dentro del pecho. Su cabello estaba alborotado debido a la reciente caída, sus enormes ojos marrones lo miraban llenos de lágrimas, pero aun así enfadados, y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, surcadas por lágrimas y algo manchadas de tierra. Parecía tan frágil. Tan pequeña, allí frente a él, echa un ovillo.

"Lo siento. No pretendía ofenderte" Intentó calmarla. "Sólo quiero ayudarte. ¿Te duele?"

Hermione asintió, mientras seguía con su mirada a una gruesa gota de sangre, que escapaba de la herida y rodaba por su pierna hasta internarse en su tennis. Hermione torció el gesto. Qué asco.

Ron sonrió, sacó un inmaculado pañuelo de papel de su delantal, y limpió el rastro de sangre con lentitud.

Hermione se estremeció, siguiendo con la mirada la mano de Ron, que se detuvo antes de llegar a la herida.

"¿Te da miedo la sangre?" Preguntó, intentando distraerla al ver su pálido rostro.

"Su olor me marea" Ron consideró si sería oportuno resaltar que los humanos no podían realmente sentir el olor de la sangre, pero decidió que lo mejor sería obviarlo.

"Déjame curarte." Susurró, y a Hermione se le estrujó el corazón. Las palabras habían sonado demasiado íntimas, demasiado tiernas para un par de extraños.

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó, elevando la mirada hacia él otra vez, y Ron tuvo la sensación de que repentinamente habían dejado de hablar de la herida. Antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera contestar, Hermione volvió a sacudir la cabeza. "Estaré bien, en serio".

"Sólo serán unos minutos" Insistió el pelirrojo. No tenía intención de abandonar a aquella muchachita allí, sola, lastimada y bañada en lágrimas en medio de un parque. "¿Ves ese edificio blanco de allí?" Hermione siguió la dirección de su mano, y asintió. "Es el hospital en el que trabajo".

"¿Eres médico?" Preguntó, reparando por primera vez en su delantal blanco como la nieve.

"Pediatra." Respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa de lado. "Si me dejas llevarte hasta allí, te vendaré la herida, y asunto resuelto."

Hermione se debatió, mirando alternativamente la herida y al hombre que tenía en frente. Podría quedarse allí, regodeándose en su torpeza y dolor, o dejar que aquel tierno doctor la curara.

Finalmente, hizo lo que cualquier chica en su sano juicio haría, e intentó ponerse de pie.

No tuvo mucho éxito, y Ron se levantó de un salto para extender un brazo hacia ella.

Ignorando la corriente eléctrica que la recorrió en cuanto tomó su mano, Hermione se levantó del suelo intentando apoyar todo su peso en sólo un pie.

"¿Puedes caminar?" Ron rodeó su cintura con un brazo, haciendo que la castaña se apoyara casi en su totalidad sobre su musculoso cuerpo. Sonrió al notar la gran diferencia de tamaños.

"Claro que puedo" Murmuró ella, terca. "Me raspé, no me amputé la pierna".

Ron soltó una carcajada que a Hermione le pareció hermosa, y siguió caminando con ella hasta llegar a la avenida.

"Permiso" Antes de que Hermione pudiera preguntar por qué pedía permiso, Ron se agachó y la tomó en brazos como una novia. La castaña tardó un par de segundos en recobrar el aliento.

"¿¡Qué haces!?" Intentó con todas sus fuerzas ignorar la cálida sensación que la llenó por dentro, y se revolvió entre sus brazos.

"Quédate quieta o te cargaré sobre mi hombro. Y créeme, eso sí que será vergonzoso" Hermione dejó de revolverse inmediatamente, pero lo siguió fulminando con la mirada.

"Te dije que sí podía caminar".

"Puedes caminar, pero lo haces extremadamente lento. La señal se hubiera vuelto roja de vuelta antes de que hubiéramos llegado a la acera" se burló, y Hermione refunfuñó como una niña, haciéndolo reír. "Señorita…" Ron la depositó en la puerta del hospital, y volvió a rodear su cintura con un brazo, guiándola dentro.

Hermione intentó girar hacia la derecha a la vez que él giraba a la izquierda, y ambos se miraron contrariados.

"Urgencias está para allá" Protestó la castaña.

"Pero pediatría está para allá".

"¿Pediatría?" Hermione frunció el entrecejo, pero Ron no la dejó seguir refutando y la guio hacia la izquierda.

"Te dije que soy pediatra. Iremos a mi consultorio y te vendaré."

"Oh… Pensé que me dejarías en Urgencias".

"No." Respondió con simpleza, para luego hacerla ingresar en una puerta cuyo cartel rezaba _'Dr. Weasley. Pediatra'._

"¿Weasley?"

"Ron. Ron Weasley" Respondió mientras la tomaba en brazos de nuevo, pero esta vez para sentarla sobre la camilla. El papel crujió bajo su peso y Hermione lo observó tomar un papel del escritorio. "¿Y el nombre de la señorita es…?"

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír ante el tono de voz empleado por Ron. Realmente, parecía un pediatra atendiendo a una niña pequeña.

"Granger. Hermione Granger".

"Hermione…" Susurró mientras escribía su nombre en la ficha, con una caligrafía perfecta, no muy usual en un médico, y Hermione decidió que adoraba cómo sonaba su nombre en los labios de Ron Weasley. "Entonces, ¿La señorita Hermione está muy acostumbrada a este tipo de golpes?" Preguntó tomando un par de materiales con eficiencia.

"Deja de hablarme como si tuviera tres años" Murmuró Hermione divertida.

Ron se giró sorprendido, y luego una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

"Lo siento, es la costumbre" Respondió, acercándose a ella con un paquete de gasas, cinta y unos frasquitos de líquido que a Hermione no le gustaron nada.

"Sí, la señorita Hermione está muy acostumbrada a este tipo de golpes" Respondió mientras Ron desgarraba el sobre de las gasas.

El pelirrojo levantó la mirada, divertido.

"¿De verdad?" Hermione se encogió de hombros, avergonzada.

"Soy bastante torpe." Se limitó a responder.

"Ya veo…" Susurró el doctor Weasley, colocando su mano derecha junto a la rodilla ensangrentada de Hermione, rozando su pierna. La castaña se revolvió, nerviosa, pero no dijo nada. Ron tomó un pedazo de algodón y lo mojo en un líquido transparente, antes de acercarlo a su herida. Automáticamente, Hermione se echó hacia atrás. "Es solo agua".

"No es agua".

"Es agua oxigenada. Para limpiar la herida."

"Me arderá".

"No, no arderá, Hermione".

"Puedes decirme Mione también."

"¿Perdón?"

"Todos me llaman Mione, aunque Hermione no me molesta…" Susurró bajito, y Ron le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"Bien, Mione, te prometo que no te ardera. Y si lo hace, podrás vengarte de mí luego, ¿Bien?" Hermione rodó los ojos, seguía tratándola como si tuviera tres años.

"Te tomo la palabra" Ron sonrió y volvió a acercar el algodón a su rodilla.

Hermione se crispó cuando le rozó la herida, pero frunció el ceño al no sentir ningún escozor. Sólo el frío líquido mojando la ensangrentada rodilla.

"¿Y bien?" Hermione no respondió, sino que siguió mirando cómo las expertas manos de Ron limpiaban la herida, hasta que sólo quedó un grueso corte de unos seis centímetros allí. Luego de eso, tomó otro frasquito con un líquido más oscuro, y antes de que Hermione pudiera protestar, lo roció sobre la herida.

Hermione maldijo en voz baja. Ese sí que ardía.

"¡Dijiste que no ardería!" Se quejó.

"Dije que el agua no ardería. Esto es desinfectante. Sólo ardió un poquito".

"Ardió mucho" lo corrigió la castaña, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, y Ron le sonrió con ternura.

"Eres una exagerada" El pelirrojo comenzó a tapar la herida con las vendas, y Hermione se limitó a poner un pequeño mohín.

Ron decidió que esa expresión era la más dulce que había visto en toda su vida, e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no acariciar aquel sobresaliente labio inferior.

"¿Lo ves? Apuesto a que no fue tan trágico como pensabas" Ron no pudo resistirse más, y levantó una mano para acariciar con suavidad la mejilla derecha de Hermione, limpiando a su paso la manchita de tierra que descansaba allí.

Hermione entreabrió los labios con sorpresa, y el pulgar de Ron rozó aquellos labios casi imperceptiblemente.

Ambos se quedaron allí, de pie, mirándose en silencio durante unos segundos, asimilando aquel sentimiento tan fuerte que los había abarcado por completo.

"Ron…" El pelirrojo sonrió, adoraba el sonido de su voz. "Creo que debo irme". Bueno, lo adoraba la mayor parte del tiempo.

"No."

"Sí, yo… Debo irme." De un segundo al otro, la expresión fascinada de Hermione se convirtió en una precavida, y llena de angustia.

Ron sintió el desasosiego en carne propia al ver su rostro bañado en dolor, pero se alejó un paso para dejarla bajarse de la camilla.

"¿Necesitas algo? ¿Estás bien?"

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, sin decir nada, mientras volvía a apoyar los pies en el suelo, ignorando la mano extendida de Ron.

"Lo siento. Me olvidé por completo de… Yo… Lo siento" Hablaba incoherencias, mientras miraba nerviosamente la puerta. "De verdad que necesito irme" Suspiró, con una expresión rayando el miedo, y Ron asintió cauteloso.

Deseaba tanto saber qué sucedía con ella.

"Bien. Si necesitas algo, sólo…" Se encogió de hombros levemente, "Ya sabes dónde encontrarme".

"Claro… Sí" Hermione lo volvió a mirar por última vez, mientras se encaminaba a la puerta, y por ende, a él. "Muchas gracias, Ron" Se puso de puntillas para alcanzar su mejilla, pero sus labios sólo llegaron a su mentón. Dejó un ligero beso allí, y se giró para irse.

Ron observó a la castaña marcharse, desorientado en medio de su propio consultorio, y con sólo una certeza en mente.

Volvería a verla, porque aquello que había pasado allí, no había sido una mera casualidad.

Pueden llamarlo _magia_, destino, o como fuese. Ron sólo sabía que tarde o temprano, volvería a encontrarse con su castaña.

* * *

**Buenos días a todas. O buenas noches, o buenas tardes, dependiendo de la hora a la que lean esto (¿) **

**Les agradezco muchísimo por sus reviews. Un enorme beso para todas.**

**Emma.**

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Este fic es de la misma autora de 'Suya', 'Mío', 'The Tattoo´ y 'Pretendiendo': **Emma . Reads**, una autora excelente…

Si han leído otras de mis adaptaciones, sabrán cual es el pequeño juego que mantenemos:

5 reviews = actualización **INMEDIATA!**

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :P


	2. Chapter 2

Ron Weasley maldijo cuando se derramó el café sobre la mano, pero no apartó la vista de la muchacha que caminaba unos tres metros por delante de él.

¿Sería ella?

Estaban a sólo unos cuantos metros del hospital, ¡Quizás había venido a verlo!

Aceleró el paso, persiguiendo aquella cabellera castaña que ondeaba al viento.

Tenía que ser ella.

_Por favor, que sea ella…_

Cuando la tuvo a un palmo de distancia, estiró el brazo y la tomó por el codo.

La castaña se volteó…Y unos enormes ojos azules lo fulminaron con la mirada.

Ron espiró, decepcionado.

"Lo siento. Pensé… Que eras alguien más." La chica lo escudriñó de arriba abajo, y luego le dedicó una sonrisa felina.

"No hay problema, guapo" Respondió, acercándose unos cuantos centímetros a él.

Ron se contuvo de rodar los ojos, y fingió una sonrisa.

"Lo siento, y, em… Adiós." Pasó al lado de Sonrisa Felina y siguió su camino al hospital.

Ya no se reconocía a sí mismo.

Antes de conocer a Hermione, habría flirteado con esa castaña, le habría pedido su número y se habría acostado con ella.

Y ahora… Ahora se había ido de allí, sin siquiera dedicarle una segunda mirada.

Y es que él no quería más ojos azules. No quería más sonrisas cargadas de interés sexual, ni más cuerpos voluptuosos.

Él quería esos enormes ojos chocolate, esa preciosa sonrisa tímida, y ese pequeñito cuerpecito perfecto.

Ese cuerpecito que no veía desde hacía tres semanas.

Suspiró mientras caminaba dentro del hospital.

Necesitaba volver a verla. Asegurarse de que estaba bien.

El recuerdo de Hermione, saliendo de su consultorio apresurada y con el rostro lleno de angustia lo hacía pensar si hubiera sido mejor no dejarla ir.

¿Por qué se había puesto tan nerviosa? ¿Qué andaba mal con ella?

Como todos los días, siguió martillándose la cabeza con preguntas hasta que entró en su consultorio.

"Tú debes ser Jeremy" El pequeñín de cabellera dorada le sonrió, revelando dos huecos en su sonrisa.

Ron adoraba a los niños. Adoraba trabajar con ellos.

Su inocencia, su humor, lo ayudaban a seguir manteniendo con vida al niño que algún día fue.

La mañana se le pasó especialmente lenta ese día, y cuando por fin llegó la hora del almuerzo, caminó fuera de su oficina con rapidez.

Cada día se sentaba en el bar junto al hospital, almorzando y mirando por la ventana con atención, tensándose cada vez que una cabellera castaña pasaba por allí, y desilusionándose cuando no reconocía el rostro de Hermione en ellas.

"Espere aquí, señorita Granger, y pronto la atenderemos" Ron frenó en seco cuando pasada frente al pasillo de emergencias, y se quedó mirando fijamente a la castaña que estaba sentada unos metros más allá.

¿Se habría vuelto loco y estaba alucinando?

Se aceró todavía más, sin apartar la vista de la muchacha cuyo rostro estaba completamente cubierto por una cortina de cabellos castaños.

"Hermione." La muchacha levantó la cabeza, y Ron sintió como si volviese a respirar luego de semanas.

Allí la tenía frente a él, sentada y… ¿Golpeada?

"Ron." Hermione sonrió tristemente, apenada de que Ron la viese en ese estado, y volvió a bajar la mirada.

No había querido venir al hospital justamente por eso, por él, pero Harry prácticamente la había echado de su casa con tal de que se presentara en el hospital.

Ron se acuclilló frente a ella, frunciendo el ceño al reparar en su herida.

"¿Quién te hizo esto?" Preguntó, controlando la furia que lo llenó por dentro, mientras levantaba una mano para acariciar la mejilla amoratada de Hermione.

"¿Quién? Oh, nadie. Me caí." Se encogió de hombros, y Ron frunció todavía más el ceño, siguiendo el hilillo de sangre que resbaló del labio se su castaña con la mirada.

Ron decidió discutir sobre qué había ocasionado la herida más tarde, y se puso de pie, estirando una mano hacia Hermione.

"Vamos."

"¿A dónde?" Hermione no sabía que haría Ron, pero aun así tomó su mano.

Se sorprendió de sí misma.

Ella no era así. Ella era desconfiada, distante con todo el mundo. ¿Por qué Ron la hacía querer confiar en él?

¿Por qué quería contarle todo, pedirle ayuda?

Pero a pesar de eso, sabía que era imposible hacerlo.

Sabía que Ron saldría corriendo si se lo contaba, así que decidió que lo mejor sería mantener la boca cerrada.

"Te voy a curar" Respondió el pelirrojo, muy seguro de sí mismo, y Hermione sonrió con tristeza.

_Ojalá alguien pudiera hacerlo…_

"Pensé que eras pediatra" Comentó mientras ingresaba en el consultorio de Ron.

"Sí, y al ser pediatra, también eres médico" Ron se inclinó sobre Hermione, besando la parte superior de su cabeza. La castaña se estremeció. "Volveré en un segundo. Avisaré en emergencias que te tomé prestada".

Hermione sonrió por primera vez en el día mientras lo veía marchar, y se mordió el labio.

Ouch. Se lo soltó inmediatamente. Había olvidado la lastimadura.

Se inclinó sobre un pequeño espejo que descansaba sobre el escritorio de Ron.

Su mejilla derecha y parte de su mandíbula estaban rojas, y moradas en algunas zonas, mientras que sus labios estaban hinchados y sangrantes.

En fin, estaba hecha un desastre.

Y Ron la había visto así. Qué horror.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, y Hermione se giró para ver entrar a Ron.

"A la camilla, señorita" Sonriendo e ignorando el escozor, la castaña obedeció.

Ron, intentando no prestar atención a la ira que lo recorría entero cada vez que fijaba su mirada en la herida, comenzó a desinfectar el corte.

Hermione hizo una mueca, adolorida.

"¿Cómo sucedió?" Ron no pudo alargarlo más, y soltó la tan esperada pregunta.

"Ya dije que me caí".

Ron rodó los ojos, sin dejar de trabajar sobre la lastimadura.

"Dime la verdad".

"Ron, esa es la verdad." Protestó Hermione. ¿Por qué no podía creerle y ya? ¿Por qué seguía preguntando?

"No hay ninguna forma en la que puedas caerte para lastimarte de esta manera, Hermione. Soy médico, sé reconocer un puñetazo cuando lo veo". Hermione se puso tensa, desviando la mirada, pero Ron no dejó de desinfectar la herida. "Hermione…"

"No quiero hablar de ello." Sentenció la castaña, y Ron la miró fijamente durante unos segundos, antes de asentir con la cabeza.

Cuando hubo cubierto el lado derecho de sus labios con unas pequeñas banditas, se alejó unos pasos.

"Lista. Tendrás que ponerte… esta pomada" Ron hurgó dentro de un cajón hasta extraer un pequeño bote blanco, y se lo entregó a Hermione. "Dentro de una semana el cardenal debería volverse amarillo, y luego desaparecerá".

Hermione asintió, fijando la mirada en el bote que sostenía entre sus manos.

"Gracias, Ron." Susurró, y el pelirrojo pensó que el corazón se le rompería en mil pedazos.

Una horrible sensación de impotencia lo invadió por dentro, y no pudo resistirse de rodear a Hermione por la cintura con sus brazos, estrechándola contra él.

La castaña, sintiéndose mucho más relajada, apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho del pelirrojo, respirando hondo.

"Quiero ayudarte".

"No puedes". Ron frunció el ceño, pero no la soltó, y bajó la cabeza para besar su coronilla.

"Déjame intentarlo".

"Ron… no".

El pelirrojo no dejó que la frustración lo dominara, y se limitó a bufar.

"¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?"

Hermione, desorientada por el cambio de tema, se alejó para mirarlo unos segundos.

"Caminando."

"¿Vives cerca?" Hermione negó con la cabeza. "¿Y aun así viniste caminando?"

La castaña se encogió de hombros, avergonzada.

"No tenía dinero…" Susurró, y Ron se mordió el labio para no exigirle que le explicara todo.

"Te llevaré a tu casa." Sentenció, mientras se giraba para tomar unas llaves que descansaban dentro de un cajón.

"¿Qué? No." Hermione sacudió la cabeza negativamente. Ni loca lo llevaría hasta su casa. "Vine sola y puedo irme sola. Muchas gracias por todo, Ron" Se giró, completamente decidida a salir de allí, pero no contó con que Ron sería todavía más cabezotas que ella.

"Deja de llevarme la contra por una vez en tu vida, y ven conmigo" Tomó su mano, caminando con ella entre los pasillos del hospital.

"Ron, no puedes llevarme."

"¿Por qué no?" Otra vez la volvía a poner entre la espada y la pared. Hermione balbuceó, intentando encontrar alguna excusa decente. Ron sacudió la cabeza. "Te llevaré. Resígnate".

Hermione frunció el ceño, pero no volvió a discutir hasta que llegaron junto a un enorme auto plateado.

"Wow." Hermione frenó en seco, abriendo los ojos como platos. "¿Este es tu coche?"

"Sí. Vamos, sube" Ordenó, abriendo la puerta del copiloto, y Hermione obedeció con un suspiro de resignación, ignorando la sonrisa de Ron. "¿Dónde vives?" Preguntó el pelirrojo en cuando puso en marcha el coche con un suave ronroneo.

Hermione vaciló, y cuando Ron le dirigió una mirada de censura, rodó los ojos y citó su dirección.

Ron frunció el ceño, pero no hizo ningún comentario y se encaminó hacia allí.

Era un vecindario feo. Muy feo. Y pobre. No quería ofenderla, así que se guardó sus opiniones para sí mismo.

"¿Qué tipo de música escuchas?" Preguntó la castaña, intentando descubrir más sobre su salvador.

"Tengo gustos variados" Ron estiró el brazo derecho hasta la guantera frente a Hermione, y la abrió. Estaba repleto de CD's.

Inmediatamente, Hermione comenzó a hurgar entre las pilas y pilas de discos, haciendo comentarios sobre cada uno de ellos. Ron se reía, feliz de verla tan entretenida.

Suspiró cuando llegó la hora de dejarla ir.

"Llegamos." Le comunicó cuando estacionó frente a la pequeña casa de ladrillos viejos en la que vivía la castaña.

Hermione le echó una mirada al edificio, inquieta y luego volvió a mirar a Ron.

No quería irse. No quería alejarse de la seguridad que sentía cuando estaba junto al pelirrojo.

"Adiós." Susurró, sintiendo como si dejara una parte de ella allí.

"Si necesitas algo, lo que sea, llámame, ¿Sí?" Hermione tomó la tarjeta que Ron le alcanzó, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Cuídate, por favor". La castaña asintió con la cabeza, no muy segura de sí podría cumplirlo.

"Gracias." La castaña se estremeció cuando Ron posó una mano sobre su nuca y se inclinó sobre ella. Cerró los ojos, nerviosa, y suspiró cuando los labios de Ron se posaron en la comisura sana de los suyos. Un cosquilleo la recorrió entera, y una desesperada sensación de anhelo de apoderó de ella.

"Adiós, Hermione." Susurró en pelirrojo, sintiendo su corazón estrujarse dentro de su pecho al tener que dejarla allí, sola, desprotegida.

La castaña bajó del coche, sintiendo como si una parte de ella se quedara allí adentro, al resguardo de Ron Weasley.

No podía arrastrarlo a su horrible mundo. Pero sí podía disfrutar imaginando el poder tenerlo cerca.

Disfrutar del recuerdo de lo que nunca será.

* * *

**¡Hola a todas! Espero que les haya gustado el segundo capítulo.**

**Un beso enorme para todas. Emma.**

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

¡A mí me encantó!

Pues…

5 reviews = actualización **INMEDIATA!**

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :P


	3. Chapter 3

La muchacha castaña rodeó a su hermano pequeño con ambos brazos, y el niño rubio escondió la cabeza en el pecho de su hermana.

Estaba sucediendo otra vez.

Estaba borracho otra vez.

La castaña se estremeció, pero no dejó que su rostro reflejara emoción alguna. Tenía que ser fuerte por él. Por su Harry.

El niño gimoteó, y Hermione lo estrechó más fuerte entre sus brazos.

"Todo está bien, colega. Estaremos bien." Su voz se ahogó entre los fuertes sonidos que resonaban fuera de la habitación.

Platos cayendo al suelo, madera rota, gruñidos, insultos.

Hoy estaba enfadado. Muy enfadado.

Inspiró hondo.

"Vámonos, Hermione". La castaña, sorprendida, bajó la cabeza hacia el pequeño de cabellos azabache que sostenía entre sus brazos.

¿Irse?

"¿A dónde?"

"A donde sea. Por favor."

Hermione inspiró hondo, sin apartar los ojos de aquellos dos faroles verdes de su hermano.

¿Y si se iban? ¿Los seguiría su padre? ¿Se lo quitaría?

Como siempre que Harry le pedía algo, Hermione no pudo hacer otra cosa que darle con el gusto, y se puso de pie de un salto.

Era una locura. Era estúpido, pero quería hacerlo.

Lo necesitaba.

Su mente funcionaba a gran velocidad mientras consideraba sus opciones, y finalmente, tomó una vieja mochila del placard.

"Toma algo de ropa" Le ordenó a Harry, y el pequeño obedeció en el instante.

"¿Puedo llevar mi remera de spiderman?" Hermione, a pesar del pánico, no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Claro que sí, Harry. Rápido".

Otro estremecimiento se apoderó de su cuerpo cuando los pesados pasos de su padre resonaron en el pasillo.

Se acercaba. Venía a descargarse con ella, otra vez…

"¡Hermione!" La castaña tomó a su hermano en brazos acercándose a la ventana con rapidez.

Dejó caer la mochila en el césped, midiendo la altura que había hasta el suelo.

Ella había escapado millones de veces por aquella ventana anteriormente, pero ahora no estaba sola.

"Es solo un metro, campeón. Ven aquí." Lo levantó en el aire, sentándolo en el alfeizar de la ventana.

Harry, su pequeño angelito, inspiró hondo antes de saltar. Cayó sobre sus pies y Hermione le sonrió en forma de felicitación.

Pasó una pierna por la ventada, y cuando estaba a punto de saltar, una mano gorda y callosa apresó su tobillo.

Hermione chilló, no pudo evitarlo.

"¿A dónde diablos piensas que vas, pequeña zorra?" La voz de Wendell sonaba patosa, torpe.

"¡Suéltame!" Hermione no despegó la vista de su hermano, quien la miraba horrorizado desde el patio trasero.

"¡No irás a ningún lado, perra! ¡Tú y ese mocoso me pertenecen!" Hermione contuvo un sollozo, y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, pateó el abultado estómago de su padre con fuerza.

Wendell soltó su tobillo, trastabillando hacia atrás, gruñendo e insultándola.

Hermione saltó fuera de la casa y cerró la ventana por fuera en menos de un segundo, antes de colgarse la mochila a los hombros y tomar la pequeña mano de su hermano entre las suyas.

"¿Hermione, estás-

"Luego preguntas, colega, ahora corre". Murmuró, mientras lo ayudaba a saltar la valla del vecino.

Lograron cruzar el patio trasero de su vecino narcotraficante sin ser detectados, gracias al cielo, y salieron a la calle, ambos respirando agitadamente.

Hermione no dejaba de mirar por sobre su hombro, mientras caminaba por entre aquellas calles que ya se conocía de memoria.

"Estoy bien, Harry."

"¿Te lastimó esta vez?" Hermione sacudió la cabeza de forma negativa. No sabía si la voz le fallaría o no.

El miedo comenzó a evaporarse, pero se apoderó de ella la incertidumbre.

¿Y ahora qué?

Había logrado guardar una muda de ropa para cada uno, y alcanzar los únicos cuarenta dólares que poseía, pero no podía hacer nada con eso.

Pasaron caminando frente al mugroso bar en el que trabajaba de día.

¿Podría ir a casa de Pansy, su jefa? No, de seguro que la correría.

¿Tonks, esa chica que trabajaba junto a ella? No. No tenían la suficiente confianza. De casualidad que cruzaban un par de palabras por día.

¿A dónde iría?

Inspiró hondo.

No volvería a pasar otra noche en el parque. No podía hacerlo con Harry.

Tampoco llevaría a su hermano a uno de esos asilos para gente sin hogar.

Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, pero haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza, las contuvo.

No podía llorar con Harry allí. No podía espantarlo todavía más.

Caminaron durante lo que parecieron horas.

Hermione tragó en seco cuando preguntó la hora a otro transeúnte y descubrió que eran las once de la noche.

¡Once de la noche!

Sostuvo a Harry en sus brazos cuando él se mostró agotado, a pesar de sus protestas.

Y siguió caminando.

No supo cómo, ni porqué, pero cuando por fin echó una ojeada a su alrededor, estaba parada en uno de los laterales del parque que solía frecuentar. En donde había conocido a Ron.

A sólo una calle de distancia, las luces del hospital le dieron la bienvenida.

Ron.

¿Estaría su ángel guardián allí?

No, seguramente no.

Seguramente estaría en su hogar, durmiendo plácidamente en su cama.

"¿Harry?" Murmuró, pero lo único que recibió a modo de respuesta fue un pequeñísimo ronquido. Sonrió. Estaba dormido.

Resignada, se dejó caer sobre una de las bancas del parque, acomodando a Harry en su regazo.

El sueño se apoderaba de ella, y todavía no tenía idea de a dónde iría, qué haría.

Su hermano se removió sobre ella, apoyando su pequeña cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas con sus largos cabellos rubios.

_Necesita un corte de pelo._

Hermione cerró los ojos, descansando la vista sólo por unos segundos.

Al volver a abrirlos, se quedó de piedra.

¿Se había quedado dormida? Mierda, seguramente se había quedado dormida.

No podía ser verdad.

Siguió con la mirada el cuerpo de aquel pelirrojo, que salía caminando del hospital con rapidez antes de comenzar a cruzar la calle.

Iba hacia ella. ¿La habría visto?

No. Espantada, Hermione reconoció el coche que se encontraba aparcado justo frente a ella.

Era un auto plateado.

¿Cómo diablos no se había dado cuenta?

"Harry. Harry." Intentó despertar a su hermano, nerviosa. El niño se limitó a moverse entre sus brazos y soltar otro ronquido.

La castaña lo acomodó en sus brazos otra vez, dispuesta a levantarse y marcharse de allí.

"¿Hermione?" Ay, no. No, por favor. "¡Hermione!"

Su respiración se volvió agitada e intentó levantarse, pero una mano ya conocida se cernió sobre su hombro.

"¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?" Envalentonada, la castaña levantó la vista.

Ron lucía cansado. Traía la bata arrugada, los cabellos más revueltos de lo normal y unas casi imperceptibles ojeras rodeaban sus bellos ojos.

"Ya me iba."

"¿A tu casa?" Ron estaba tan confundido.

¿Qué hacía ella ahí? ¿Quién era ese niño? ¿Por qué lucía tan endemoniadamente triste?

Hermione vaciló.

"No."

"¿A dónde entonces?" Ron frunció el ceño, examinando las diferentes gamas de amarillos violáceos que todavía marcaban su precioso rostro.

Hermione inspiró hondo, haciendo otro enorme esfuerzo para no llorar.

"No lo sé". Susurró con la voz ahogada.

Ron sintió su corazón estrujarse dentro de su pecho, mientras seguía estudiando las reacciones de la castaña.

"¿Qué sucedió?" Hermione negó con la cabeza. No se lo contaría. Al menos, no ahora. "¿Tienes en dónde pasar la noche?" Hermione vaciló, pero volvió a negar con la cabeza. Ron frunció el ceño. "Vendrás conmigo." Terminó por sentenciar.

La castaña abrió los ojos como platos, mientras lo miraba asombrada.

"N… No" Logró decir finalmente.

"Claro que sí." Ron, decidido, se irguió y extendió una mano hacia ella.

"Ron, no puedo. No."

"Si no lo haces por ti, aunque sea hazlo por el niño." Ouch. Ron había tocado su fibra más débil. "Necesita un lugar donde dormir."

Hermione derrotada, bajó la vista hacia las angelicales facciones de su hermano menor.

Ron tenía razón.

Tendría que dejar de lado su orgullo y hacer lo mejor para su hermano.

Suspiró, y Ron supo que había ganado. Levantó la llave del coche, presionó un botón, y las luces del Auto brillaron cuando la alarma se desactivó.

Hermione se puso de pie con Harry todavía en brazos, y Ron se apresuró a abrir la puerta trasera del coche antes de estirar las manos hacia ella.

Hermione vaciló, pero cuando vio la expresión escéptica del pelirrojo, le entregó a su hermano, y Ron lo acomodó en el asiento trasero del coche.

"Sube." Abrió la puerta del acompañante y Hermione, con un suspiro, se subió.

Ron sabía que no le gustaba nada aceptar su ayuda, pero no tenía otra opción. El pelirrojo había decidido no hacer más preguntas por ahora, pero eso no quería decir que no fuera a interrogarla en cuanto pudiera.

El viaje transcurrió en silencio, sólo roto por tres simples palabras.

"¿Estás bien?" Ron no pudo evitar preguntar.

"No". Hermione había decidido ser honesta, y Ron la admiró por ello.

Inspiró hondo, y su mano derecha pareció cobrar vida propia cuando viajó desde la palanca de cambios hasta la pierna de la castaña.

La muchacha se tensó ante el contacto, pero una ola de calor reconfortante la inundó al instante, y se relajó bajo su mano. Se sentía…bien.

Nadie dijo nada más hasta que se encontraron dentro del departamento de Ron.

Era un lugar grande, aunque no ostentoso.

A Hermione le fascinó.

La castaña permitió que él cargara a su hermano.

Las horas de caminada ya estaban haciendo mella sobre su cuerpo, pues le dolían tanto las piernas y los pies que apenas podía sostenerse de pie.

"¿Tiene nombre?" Hermione salió de su ensoñación mientras veía a Ron depositar a su hermano sobre la mullida cama del cuarto de invitados.

"Harry. Es mi hermano." Dijo cuándo se acercó a su pequeño angelito y comenzó a desatarle las zapatillas. Estaban viejas y gastadas, pero Harry las adorabas.

Lo acomodó cuidadosamente bajo las mantas antes de girarse hacia Ron.

"Dormirás en mi habitación. Ven." Ron tomó su mano y comenzó a caminar con ella fuera de la habitación.

"Dormiré con Harry, Ron, estoy bien." Ron decidió ignorarla, y Hermione finalmente desistió, sin antes contenerse de rodarle los ojos.

"Allí está el baño, este es mi estudio y esta… es mi habitación" Ron abrió la pesada puerta de roble, haciendo entrar a Hermione en un gran cuarto de paredes color arena, preciosamente decorada.

"Es linda."

"Lo sé." Comentó muy ufano, y Hermione lo observó divertida. Él se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa. "Puedes dejar aquí la mochila" Señaló hacia un sillón negro mientras caminaba hasta la cama. "Y dormir aquí. Las sábanas son nuevas". Hermione casi suelta una risita. Cómo si realmente le importara qué tan nuevas eran las sábanas…

"Muchas gracias, Ron. Esto que has hecho por mí es… impagable"

"No es nada".

Hermione le frunció el ceño.

"Claro que lo es. Es mucho. Muchísimo. Me has… Nos has salvado. Gracias."

"De nada." Susurró el pelirrojo, mirándola con una expresión indescifrable.

Hermione se mordió el labio con nerviosismo cuando el pelirrojo se volvió a acercar a ella, y se estremeció cuando él acarició sus cabellos cariñosamente.

"¿Quieres tomar algo?"

"¿Tienes té?"

Ron le sonrió antes de inclinarse y besar su frente con un imperceptible roce.

"Ya regreso con tu té" Susurró antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Hermione espiró, relajada por primera vez en el día, acercándose lentamente a la cama.

Lucía tan cómoda. Ella nunca había tenido una cama cómoda.

Nostálgica, acarició las almohadas con suavidad. Allí dormía Ron. Y allí dormiría ella.

Todo parecía un sueño.

Un cuento de hadas en donde su caballero de brillante armadura venía a salvar a la atormentada princesa y a su indefenso hermano.

Pero en la historia real, su príncipe no usaba armadura, sino bata. Y ella no era ninguna princesa. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, disfrutando de la suavidad de las sábanas.

Se quitó los zapatos y la chaqueta, dejándolos sobre el sofá junto a su mochila antes de sentarse en la cama, apoyando la espalda contra el respaldo y cubriéndose con las mantas.

Estaba calentito. Acogedor.

Se le cerró el pecho y estuvo a punto de llorar por séptima vez en el día.

Se sentía tan bien allí, como un hogar.

¿Sería lindo tener un hogar? Apostaría a que sí.

"Permiso…" Levantó la cabeza sorprendida, antes de sonreírle a Ron, que caminó hacia ella con una taza humeante en la mano. "Ten".

Le entregó el té, y Hermione lo tomó con manos temblorosas.

"Gracias." Susurró.

"¿Quién es?" Ron no podía contener más su curiosidad. Necesitaba saber qué diablos sucedía con Hermione.

"Mi padre." Respondió, sin despegar la mirada del té. Ron pensó que no volvería a hablar, pero de repente el torrente de palabras escapó de su boca, sin filtros. "Es alcohólico. Cuando mamá vivía, estaba un poco más controlado, pero ella murió al dar a luz a Harry. Ahora se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo borracho. Gasta todo el dinero que gano en el bar en alcohol. Trabajo durante el día, y Harry está en la escuela, así que casi no lo veo. Las noches son la peor parte. Siempre llega a casa enfadado. Siempre necesita descargarse…" Hermione tragó saliva, y Ron cerró las manos en dos puños.

"Te golpea." Hermione asintió. "Fue él." Ron señaló con la cabeza hacia el mentón de la castaña y ella asintió, resignada. "¿Golpea a Harry?"

Hermione negó.

"Lo intentó, pero siempre me interpuse entre ellos. Nunca permitiría que le hiciera algo".

"Hermione... ¿Cuántos años tienes?" Hermione lo miró sorprendida.

"Veintidós".

"¿Entonces por qué no te vas de allí?"

"No podría dejar a Harry".

"Llévalo contigo."

Hermione sonrió tristemente.

"Wendell tiene la custodia sobre él. Y no tengo el dinero suficiente para pagar un abogado".

Ron la miró, dubitativo. Ya había decidido que sería él quien la ayudara a salir de aquel pozo negro, le gustara a ella, o no. Le importaba un comino. No le permitiría volver ahí.

"Yo te ayudaré".

"Ron, no. Ya me ayudaste demasiado. No."

Ron se encogió de hombros.

"Estás cansada, puedo verlo. Descansa, y hablaremos mañana".

"No hay nada que hablar" Sentenció la castaña, depositando la taza de café sobre la mesilla de noche.

Ron rodó los ojos. "Mujer tozuda". Susurró, mientras la veía acostarse en su cama.

Decidió que le gustaba tenerla allí. Le encantaba.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, arropándola, y volvió a besar su frente.

"Dulces sueños."

Hermione lo miró, ceñuda, mientras iba hacia la puerta.

"¿Dónde dormirás tú?"

"En el salón. Y ni se te ocurra seguir protestando. Duerme, Hermione. Búscame si necesitas algo, lo que sea".

La castaña se enfurruñó, pero sólo abrió la boca para desearle las buenas noches.

"Que duermas bien".

Ron le sonrió una última vez antes de salir por la puerta, dejándola entreabierta.

Hermione sentía un deseo enorme de pedirle que se quede. Que duerma allí con ella, que no se vaya, pero decidió que lo mejor era contenerse.

No sería sano para ella pasar la noche junto a él.

No lo sería cuando tuviera que irse a la mañana siguiente, y el recuerdo de él durmiendo junto a ella la persiguiera como un fantasma.

Se hizo un ovillo, mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba ir, sintiéndose segura por primera vez en años.

* * *

**Pobre Mione. Odio a Wendell, lo odio. Y Ron, es tan precioso*.***

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Esta historia ms gusta bastante, la verdad. ¡Un saludo a todas!**

**Emma.**

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

¿No odian a Wendell?

Como siempre:

5 reviews = actualización **INMEDIATA!**

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :P


	4. Chapter 4

"¡Mione!" Una muchacha castaña abrió los ojos lentamente, intentando recordar en dónde estaba. "¡Hermione! ¿¡Hermione, dónde estás!?" El gimoteo de su hermano pequeño la terminó de sacar de su neblina post sueño, y se levantó de la cama lo más rápido que pudo.

"¡Harry!" Salió corriendo al pasillo, topándose con un pequeño cuerpito a su lado. Ambos cayeron al suelo, el pequeño rubio sobre ella.

Hermione comenzó a soltar carcajadas, pero Harry se limitó a mirarla con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Dónde estabas?"

"Durmiendo, enano. ¿Estás bien?" Harry se sentó en el suelo, y Hermione se incorporó a su lado.

"Me asusté." Susurró, haciendo un mohín.

La castaña lo rodeó con sus brazos, estrechándolo contra ella.

"No hay nada que temer, Harry. Estamos bien aquí". Susurró, acariciando los cabellos del pequeño con ternura.

"¿En dónde estamos?"

"En… la casa de un amigo mío" Murmuró Hermione, no muy convencida. ¿Serían amigos?

"Ah, hola." Ambos levantaron la mirada cuando una voz ronca y somnolienta sonó desde la otra punta del corredor.

Ron, despeinado y llevando no más que un pantalón celeste, los miraba, se tallaba los ojos y bostezaba al mismo tiempo.

Hermione se sintió invadida por la ternura, y se puso de pie.

"Lo siento si te despertamos." Susurró, y Ron le sonrió, con los ojos todavía algo entrecerrados después del sueño.

"No me despertaste." Hermione sabía que mentía, pero se limitó a sonreírle.

"¿Y tú quién eres?" La castaña bajó la vista hacia Harry, que miraba a Ron con los ojos muy grandes, pero con cierto recelo.

"Harry, no seas mal educado" Le regañó. "Él es Ron, mi amigo, nos ayudó." Hermione decidió ignorar la profunda mirada que le dirigió Ron antes de arrodillarse frente a Harry.

"Buenos días, campeón."

"¿Esta es tu casa?" Ron asintió y el pequeño lo estudió durante unos segundos más antes de decidir que el pelirrojo despeinado le caía bien. "¡Genial! ¿Tienes un tele?"

"Oh, no. Nosotros ya nos íbamos." Hermione le sostuvo la mirada a Ron cuando este la miró con el ceño fruncido.

"Claro que no. No son más de las diez de la mañana. Se quedarán."

"Ron, no quiero-

"¡Quedémonos!" Hermione dirigió una mirada asesina a su hermano pequeño. "¿Por favor…?" Harry hizo un mohín tan tierno que Hermione casi se derrite por dentro.

"Quédense…" La voz de Ron no fue más que un murmullo, y cuando Hermione lo miró, el muchacho imitó a Harry, poniendo morritos.

"Ustedes dos son incorregibles."

Ron sonrió al mismo tiempo que la castaña rodaba los ojos.

"Claro que tengo tele, Harry, ven, ¿Quieres verlo?"

Harry saltó en su sitio, tomando la mano de Ron con total desenvoltura.

Hermione los observó con atención mientras los seguía a través de los pasillos de la casa. Harry no era así, él no confiaba en la gente tan rápido. Igual que ella.

¿Qué tenía Ron que los volvía tan desenvueltos?

Se encogió de hombros, y se frenó frente a la puerta de la cocina.

"¿Ron? ¿Te molesta si preparo el desayuno mientras ustedes van hacia allí?" El pelirrojo se giró a mirarla.

Hermione lucía preciosa en las mañanas, pensó. Sus cabellos estaban alborotados, demasiado alborotados, y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Le brillaban los ojos, y a Ron se le estremeció el corazón.

"Puedo hacerlo yo." Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, Hermione ya había comenzado a negar con la cabeza, tozuda, y Ron suspiró, todavía sin perder la sonrisa del rostro. "Como quieras, Hermione, avísame si no encuentras algo". Ron bajó la vista hacia el pequeñín rubio y tironeaba de su mano, y le sonrió, antes de echarle una última mirada a la castaña y caminar con el niño hacia la sala.

Hermione suspiró, sintiéndose cómoda. Por primera vez se sentía… en casa.

Le costó un buen rato descubrir en dónde guardaba Ron los tazones y los huevos, pero cuando se hubo acostumbrado a la espaciosa cocina, comenzó a canturrear una cancioncilla que había tenido en la cabeza por semanas mientras preparaba los waffles.

"¡Waffles!" La castaña sonrió cuando escuchó la vocecita de Harry a sus espaldas, y se giró para verlos entrar en la cocina.

Ron le sonrió desde el marco de la puerta, y decidió que de ahora en más, quería tenerla allí todas las mañanas.

Desayunaron en silencio por parte de ambos adultos, pero distraídos por la incesante cháchara de Harry, que se entretuvo contándole a Hermione la cantidad de canales que tenía la tele de Ron.

Hermione y Ron estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos, echándose miradas nerviosas de vez en cuando, y desviando la mirada inmediatamente.

Ambos se preguntaban lo mismo. ¿Qué pasaría ahora?

La noche ya había pasado, Hermione debería regresar a su casa… ¿No es así?

Ninguno de los dos quería que fuera así. Ron quería protegerla, cuidarla, tenerla junto a él.

Y Hermione… La cabeza de Hermione era un mar de contradicciones y dudas. Deseaba tanto quedarse junto a Ron, pero necesitaba recordar las razones por las cuales nunca había podido huir de aquel horrible pozo negro en el que vivía.

Nunca podría dejar a Harry junto a aquel monstruo. Nunca.

"Bueno, creo que ya… Es hora de irse." Susurró, diciendo las palabras y deseando no decirlas.

Harry la miró, con sus enormes ojos verdes llenos de tristeza.

"Pero Hermione-

"Harry, no." Susurró, negando con la cabeza. Sabía que si ambos se ponían de acuerdo, la convencerían, y no podía dejar que eso suceda.

"Mione… Quédate." Ron supo que Hermione no desistiría cuando la miró a los ojos.

Hermione tenía miedo. Tenía tanto miedo. Y Ron sintió que daría su vida con tal de no ver tal dolor en sus ojos.

"No puedo. No podemos." Respondió, poniéndose de pie y recogiendo los platos de la mesa.

"Déjalo, lo haré yo." Ron bufó, y tomó ambas manos de Hermione, dejándola quieta. "Déjalo."

Hermione lo miró a los ojos durante unos largos segundos, y supo que irse de allí le costaría más de lo que había imaginado.

"Bien… Ron, yo… "Tragando saliva, se giró sobre sus talones, apartando las manos de Ron, y caminó fuera de la cocina. "Ya regreso".

Ron le sonrió forzadamente al pequeño rubio que lo miraba expectante.

"Convéncela de quedarse."

"No quiere hacerlo, enano." Murmuró, tomándolo de la mano y caminando fuera de la habitación con Hermione.

"¿Podré venir aquí de nuevo? Esa cama era cómoda." Susurró el niño, y Ron inspiró hondo, ante de sonreírle con ternura.

"Podrás venir todas las veces que quieras, Harry".

"Vamos…" Hermione apareció cargando la mochila en su espalda, y le revolvió el cabello a Harry con cariño.

"No tienes que hacerlo, Hermione…"

"Te lo dije ayer, Ron. Se quedará con él si intento algo, no puedo-"Hermione intentó despejas el nudo que repentinamente ocupó su garganta. "No puedo permitirlo".

"Podemos lograrlo. Necesitamos un abogado, y-"

"Ron, de veras agradezco tu ayuda, no sabes cuánto. Pero no tengo dinero para un abogado, y no permitiré que pagues uno" Se apresuró a decir cuando Ron abrió la boca para protestar. El pelirrojo la cerró, tozudo.

"No dejaré esto así."

"No puedes hacer nada, Ron."

"Ya lo veremos." Susurró, mientras abría la puerta para ellos.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Ron, no-

"Hermione, no puedes impedírmelo." Hermione bufó, consternada. Era el hombre más cabeza dura del universo.

"Como sea. Adiós. Y gracias." Murmuró, todavía con el ceño fruncido, mientras salía por la puerta.

Ron los despidió, y en cuando hubo vuelto a su departamento, tomó el teléfono celular.

"¿Bill? Necesito tu ayuda".

* * *

**Ronnie la ayudará*.* So sweet.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Ambos tienen un importante problema de cabezonería, lo sé. Los adoro con la vida. Jajaja**

**Besos.**

**Emma**

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

¿Les gustó el capítulo? ¡A mí me encantó!

5 reviews = actualización **INMEDIATA!**

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :P


	5. Chapter 5

"Es decir, que el padre la golpea, pero ella no se va de allí por su hermano pequeño…"

"Exacto." Asintió Ron, mientras golpeteaba con su lapicera incesantemente sobre el escritorio.

Bill frunció el ceño, observando las notas que había tomado.

"¿Cuántos años tiene?"

"Veintidós." Bill volvió a asentir.

"¿Sabes que no podemos hacer nada si ella no realiza la denuncia, verdad?"

"Sí, lo sé. La convenceré de hacerlo. Es muy orgullosa, y lo único que quiere es proteger a su hermano. No puede seguir viviendo con ese hombre."

"¿Tenemos pruebas del maltrato?"

Ron apretó la mandíbula, y asintió una sola vez.

Bill entendió que el pelirrojo había visto los golpes de la muchacha.

El amigo de Ron suspiró.

"Deberás convencerla, y que sea rápido. "

"Iré a su casa al terminar aquí." Respondió el pelirrojo.

"¿Sabes dónde vive?" Ron asintió. "Ron, tú… Sientes algo por ella, ¿Verdad?" El pelirrojo se limitó a fruncir el ceño, y fijar la mirada en el escritorio. Su amigo, que hasta hace unos minutos había cumplido con el serio y correcto papel de abogado, estalló en carcajadas. "¡Ronnie está enamorado!" Y así fue como volvió a ser el mismo Bill que todos conocían.

Ron gruñó, pensando en la extraña metamorfosis por la que pasaba Bill al trabajar.

"No estoy enamorado."

"No te creo, pero tú sigue repitiéndote eso si te hace sentir bien." El pelinegro se puso de pie, pero Ron no lo siguió. "Eres un maleducado."

"Sabes dónde está la puerta, Bill. Vete y no jodas." Bill sólo pudo seguir riendo mientras abría la puerta.

"Ronnie enamorado de Hermi, qué tierno es eso-"Siguió hablando solo mientras se alejaba por el pasillo, y Ron se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

Su amigo estaba loco, pero era el mejor abogado de la ciudad, así que más le valía hacer lo que Bill había dicho.

Una hora y cuarenta minutos más tarde, Ron subió a su Volvo una vez terminado su día de trabajo, y aceleró en dirección a la casa de Hermione Granger.

Hermione estaba limpiando la cocina, aprovechando la ausencia de su padre, cuando el timbre sonó.

Nunca nadie llamaba al timbre, a no ser que vinieran a cobrar las facturas en las que se había atrasado.

"Quédate ahí, Jazz." Ordenó a su hermano pequeño, que ya iba corriendo a la puerta para abrirla. El niño frenó en seco, pero se acomodó detrás de su hermana para ver quién podría ser.

Hermione asomó un ojo por la mirilla, y el aliento se le atascó en la garganta.

Ron Weasley estaba en su puerta.

Su increíble altura y elegancia parecían tan fuera de lugar allí.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó, abriendo la puerta sólo unos diez centímetros, espacio suficiente para asomar el rostro, ignorando las manitas de Harry, que tironeaban de su camisa.

"Vine a verte." Respondió el pelirrojo, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

¿Acaso estaba loco?

"Ron, debes irte, si llega Wendell y tú estás aquí-

"Vengan conmigo."

"Ron, no-

"¿Por qué no?" Hermione lo miró con impaciencia. "Tengo que hablar contigo. Y si no quieres venir conmigo, pues me quedaré aquí hasta que quieras hablar."

"Eres imposible." Masculló Hermione, pero a pesar de sus bufidos y su permanente cara de enojo, siete minutos más tarde ya se encontraba montada en el Volvo de Ron Weasley, escuchando los grititos de asombro que profería su hermano al reparar en cada detalle del lujoso auto.

"¿Starbucks está bien?"

"Como quieras." Susurró, pero la voz no le salió tan agresiva como lo hubiera deseado. Y es que no quería ser agresiva con Ron, él era…tan dulce con ella.

Veinte minutos, tres cafés y dos muffins más tarde, los tres se sentaron en una de las mesas más apartadas, y Hermione clavó sus enormes ojos marrones en Ron, esperando a que hablara.

"Voy a ayudarte."

"No." Sentenció, sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos, mientras vaciaba un sobrecito de azúcar dentro de su café.

"Sí, lo haré."

"Ron-

"¿Sabes? No lo entiendo, Hermione. No te entiendo." Ron había dejado de lado su café, y se había inclinado sobre la mesa, mirando a la castaña. Hermione pensó que lucía enfadado. "Tienes una posibilidad de mejorar tu vida, de salir adelante, ¡De no ser maltratada, por todos los cielos! ¿Y qué haces? ¡La rechazas! ¿Tienes idea de cuán egoísta es eso?"

"¿Egoísta?" Hermione lo miró con el ceño fruncido, y por un par de minutos, ambos olvidaron la presencia del pequeño niño rubio a su lado, que los miraba con los ojos como platos, y a pesar de amar con todo su ser a su hermana mayor, rogaba que Ron fuera quien ganara esa contienda.

"Sí, egoísta. No eres tú sola quién está en peligro, Hermione. No lo olvides. No desear un futuro mejor para tu hermano es algo sumamente egoísta."

"¡Por supuesto que deseo un futuro mejor para mi hermano!" Hermione estaba indignada. Él no era nadie para venir a decirle ese tipo de cosas… ¿O sí?

"Demuéstralo. Deja de lado tu tan preciado orgullo, y acepta la ayuda que te ofrezco."

"No necesito tu-

"No te atrevas a decir 'caridad'" La voz de Ron no fue más que un susurro, pero a Hermione se le heló la sangre.

¿Podría hacerlo? ¿De verdad podría?

"Tengo miedo." Susurró finalmente, y después de años, se sintió liberada.

La mirada de Ron se calmó, y se llenó de ternura al alargar una mano por sobre la mesa para tomar la delicada y temblorosa mano de Hermione.

La castaña se estremeció.

"No lo hagas." Su voz no fue más que un murmullo.

"Me cuesta tanto confiar en la gente, yo…"Hermione sacudió la cabeza levemente, y tragó el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

"Puedes confiar en mí. Puedo ayudarte, quiero hacerlo. A ti y a Harry. Déjame hacerlo, por favor." Hermione se perdió en aquellos preciosos ojos celestes durante un par de minutos, y luego, lo supo.

Supo que podía confiar en él.

Había confiado en él aquel primer día en el parque. Y podría hacerlo ahora.

Sin siquiera notarlo, ya estaba asintiendo.

"Está bien." Se limitó a susurrar, y ambos tuvieron que dejar de mirarse a los ojos para voltear hacia Harry, que había pegado un gritito de felicidad.

"¡Genial, genial!" El niño les sonrió ampliamente, dejando ver ese pequeñísimo huequito negro en medio de su dentadura, y Hermione estuvo segura de que había hecho lo correcto.

* * *

**Oh, amo tanto a esta pareja. Espero que les haya gustado el chapter.**

**Un beso gigante para todas.**

**Emma**

* * *

¿Quieren el próximo capítulo?

Pues,

5 reviews = actualización **INMEDIATA!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Señorita Granger, el jefe la espera". Ron y Hermione se pusieron de pie de un salto, pero Bill fue más rápido del pelirrojo y tomó a Hermione por el codo.

"Yo y ella entraremos, tú quédate con Harry, Ron." Indicó, y sin esperar respuestas del pelirrojo que lo fulminaba con la mirada, dio media vuelta y llevó consigo a una Hermione demasiado nerviosa hacia la oficina del jefe de policía, Barry Jefferson.

Barry Jefferson resultó ser el típico cliché de un policía de ciudad, con problemas de obesidad, una ligera calvicie y una sonrisa enorme.

Era agradable, y a Hermione le gustó su aire paternal y jovial.

Luego de las presentaciones, y de estar ambos, Hermione y Bill, instalados en sendas sillas frente al escritorio del jefe, Bill prosiguió a presentar el papel con la denuncia impresa el él.

Barry lo tomó entre sus manos y leyó el documento, asintiendo y echando miradas a Hermione de vez en cuando.

"Señorita Granger, ¿Usted qué edad tiene?"

"Veintidós."

"¿Y por qué todavía no se ha marchado de la casa de su padre si sufre de este tipo de maltratos?"

"Mi hermano, Harry, es menor de edad. Wendell tiene su custodia. No podría dejar a Harry solo con él…"

"Aquí dice que las agresiones han sido recurrentes durante años, ¿Por qué no lo denunciaste antes?"

Hermione apretaba los bordes de la silla entre sus menudos dedos mientras respondía a las preguntas del jefe Jefferson.

"Wendell siempre amenazó con quitarme a Harry si yo decidía hacer algo en su contra."

"¿Y por qué ahora sí?"

"Por Ron."

Hermione decidió ser sincera.

Y esa era la verdad. Su vida había dado un giro de 360 grados desde que Ron había aparecido.

Ahora ya no se sentía sola, ahora un sentimiento precioso crecía dentro de ella… Era la esperanza.

Por primera vez en su vida, tenía esperanza. Y era gracias a Ron.

"¿Ron…?"

"Mi amigo, está en la sala de espera con Harry" Se apresuró a aclarar Bill.

El jefe asintió, volviendo a pasear su mirada por sobre el papel de la denuncia, y luego por sobre Hermione.

"Le diré cómo sucederán las cosas si usted realiza esta denuncia, señorita Granger. Primero, deberemos constatar los maltratos. A primera vista ya puedo notar uno, pero estoy seguro que su cuerpo está más marcado aún" Hermione bajó la cabeza. Odiaba su cuerpo. Odiaba sus marcas. "Luego, es servicio social quitará a Harry de esa casa, quizás lo lleven a un hogar sustituto o a alguna institución benéfica que proteja a niños que se encuentran judicializados-"

"¡No pueden enviar a Harry a un hogar sustituto! Es mi hermano, yo cuidaré de él."

El oficial suspiró.

"Sabía que diría eso. Para que le permitan cuidarlo durante el proceso del juicio, deberá presentar una nota a los del servicio social, ellos le harán estudios para ver si se encuentra apta para cuidar a su hermano-

"He cuidado a mi hermano desde que nació." Farfulló Hermione, ofendida.

"Lo sé, señorita, pero ellos necesitan asegurarse. También hablarán con Harry, y le preguntarán en dónde desea quedarse. Mientras tanto, si se constatan los cargos, Wendell Granger será arrestado, y permanecerá en la cárcel hasta el día del juicio. En el juicio la harán declarar a usted, a Harry, a quienes presente el abogado de su padre como testigos, y a sus testigos, ¿Entendió?"

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, y firmó en todos los lugares que le indicaron.

"Es un juicio ganado." Murmuró Bill al salir del despacho del jefe, y Hermione, a pesar del enorme miedo que sentía, creyó en él.

"¿Y bien?" Ron y Harry se pusieron de pie en cuánto los vieron salir, y Hermione fue directa levantar a su hermano pequeño en brazos.

Bill le explicó a Ron acerca de todo el proceso que deberían llevar a cabo mientras esperaban en la sala de espera a que el jefe llamara a Hermione para constatar los daños.

Le había explicado que debería mostrarle sus marcas, y que las fotografiarían.

Durante la explicación, Ron tomó la mano de Hermione entre las suyas, y acarició su pulso con el pulgar reiteradamente, intentando tranquilizarla.

"¿Y si algo sale mal, Ron?" Murmuró Hermione.

La castaña no paraba de golpetear el suelo con un pie, y estaba aterrorizada.

"Nada saldrá mal, Hermione. Tranquilízate." Susurró el pelirrojo, llevándose la mano de la castaña a la boca y depositando un pequeñísimo beso allí.

A pesar de todo, Hermione se sintió inmediatamente más tranquila, y relajó su cuerpo contra Ron.

"Señorita Granger, ¿Desea que alguien la acompañe durante las fotos?"

"No." Se apresuró a contestar, antes de que Ron pudiese siquiera abrir la boca. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, pero Hermione no quería que nadie, y mucho menos él, viera las marcas de su cuerpo, así que se puso de pie rápidamente. "Iré sola"

"Bien. Llamé a los del servicio social, están viniendo hacia aquí."

Hermione inspiró con fuerza, y se giró a mirar a Ron antes de entrar al despacho del jefe, en donde un hombrecillo armado con una cámara los esperaba.

El pelirrojo le dedicó una media sonrisa, entre nervioso y alentador, y la castaña asintió una vez antes de entrar.

Todo estaría bien.

Tenía a Ron junto a ella, todo estaría bien.

…

Cinco horas más tarde, Hermione dejó caer su cabeza sobre el asiento acompañante del auto.

Ron conducía de vuelta a casa, y Harry estaba profundamente dormido en el asiento trasero.

Todo había salido bien.

Hermione no podía estar más feliz.

Habían fotografiado su cuerpo, habían hablado con ella y Harry, un psiquiatra la había entrevistado, y finalmente habían decidido que era apta para cuidar a su hermano hasta que se tomara una decisión final el día del juicio.

Wendell Granger estaba tras las rejas.

Y Hermione ya no sentía miedo. Era una sensación hermosa.

"¿Estás bien?" Hermione giró la cabeza para mirar a Ron, apreciando su perfil recortado contra el atardecer.

Era tan guapo…

"Sí. Agotadísima, pero feliz." Ron giró la cabeza para sonreírle y volvió a fijar la vista en la carretera.

"Me alegro. Llegaremos a casa y podrás dormir."

Casa. Llegaremos a _casa…_

"Muchas gracias, Ron."

"No fue nada." Hermione rodó los ojos, pero estaba demasiado cansada como para hablar, así que simplemente cerró los ojos y descansó sobre el cómodo asiento de cuero.

Pareció que sólo habían pasado unos segundos cuando Ron abrió la puerta del copiloto y la tomó en brazos.

Entre la neblina que rodeaba su cabeza, Hermione logró preguntar.

"¿Y Harry?"

"Ya lo llevé arriba." Respondió el pelirrojo, mientras Hermione acomodaba su cabeza en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de Ron.

Estaba tan cómoda, que casi se sintió mal cuando el pelirrojo la depositó sobre el colchón.

Vagamente sintió unas manos quitarle las zapatillas y cubrirla con el edredón.

"Quédate." Se oyó susurrar. Su voz sonaba lejana.

"¿Eso quieres?" Hermione creé haber asentido, y sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando sintió el duro cuerpo de Ron meterse en la cama junto a ella.

El pelirrojo la rodeó con los brazos y Hermione apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho.

Una familia. Un hogar.

_Así que así es como se siente…_

* * *

**¡Buenas! Acá les dejo otro chapter de Magia, adoro esta historia cada día más JAJAJA**

**Un beso gigantesco para cada una de ustedes.**

**Emma!**

* * *

¡Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo!

5 reviews = actualización INMEDIATA!

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :P


	7. Chapter 7

-¡Hermione, Hermione, Hermione!-La castaña abrió un ojo haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, y frunció el ceño.

¿Quién se atrevía a despertarla del hermoso sueño que estaba teniendo?

-Basta, Harry.-Refunfuñó, al detectar que era su hermano quien saltaba sin parar sobre el colchón a su lado.

-¡Pero te trajimos el desayuno!

¿Trajimos?

Hermione volvió a abrir los ojos, para quedarse observando como tonta al precioso pelirrojo que le sonreía con una enorme bandeja en las manos.

Ron.

Era real, todo era real.

Intentando que ninguno de los dos notara su pequeño lapsus de idiotez, Hermione se sentó en la cama tallándose los ojos.

Ron decidió que aquella era la imagen más tierna que había visto en su vida.

-Bueno...Gracias.-Respondió Hermione con la voz patosa, y Harry al fin dejó de saltar a su lado para sentarse.

Ron apoyó la bandeja llena de comida en el centro de la cama, y los tres desayunaron en un tranquilo silencio. Ninguno quería interrumpirlo, ninguno quería sacar a relucir los miedos que guardaban dentro suyo.

Sabían que ayer todo había salido bien, pero, ¿Y si en el juicio no? ¿Y si algo salía mal? ¿Y si no dejaban a Hermione quedarse con Harry?

La castaña se estremeció ante tal pensamiento.

No, eso no sucedería. Ron le había prometido que todo estaría bien, sí. Todo estaría bien.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Harry miraba la televisión como si fuera todo lo que sus ojitos verdes podían ver, y Hermione fregaba los platos en la cocina, a pesar de la insistencia de Ron porque no lo hiciese.

-¿Ron?-Murmuró Hermione al fin, mirando de reojo al pelirrojo parado a su lado, que secaba los platos que ella acababa de lavar.

-Dime.- Ron siguió secando, aparentemente sin notar el ceño de la castaña.

-¿Siempre haces estas cosas? Quiero decir... ¿Esto es algo normal para ti?-Ahora sí, Ron dejó el paño y se volteó a mirarla.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Ayudar gente. Caridad. Como quieras llamarlo...-Masculló Hermione sin dejar de fregar una taza que sostenía entre sus manos, e ignorando la mirada penetrante de Ron.

-¿Caridad?

-Ya sabes de lo que hablo.

-Esto no tiene nada de caridad, Hermione.-Oh, ahora se enojaba. Hermione, rodando los ojos, dejó la taza y se giró hacia él, apoyando la cadera contra el mármol de la encimera.

-Está bien, no lo llames caridad si no quieres, pero sabes a qué me refiero. Encontrar gente en la calle con problemas y ayudarlos.-Hermione se encogió de hombros, evadiendo los ojos azules de Ron que no se separaban de su rostro.

-Hice lo que cualquiera hubiese hecho.

-Eso no es verdad. Ese día en el parque, tú fuiste el único que se me acercó. La gente no hace ese tipo de cosas, Ron, lo sé por experiencia. Tú me curaste, me diste un techo cuando no tenía a dónde ir, y prácticamente me diste una nueva vida con todo lo que estás haciendo ahora. Nadie más hubiera hecho eso por mí.

Ron inspiró hondo, mordiéndose el labio.

-Quizás tengas razón. Y me avergüenza aceptar que quizás, en cualquier otro caso, yo no hubiese actuado de la misma manera.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que fue por ti, Hermione. Cuando te vi allí, en ese parque, lastimada, sentí la necesidad de protegerte, de... cuidarte. Y lo hice. Y luego, con todo esto de Wendell, también. No podría haberte dejado sola luego de saber qué sucedía. Necesito protegerte.

Hermione asintió un par de veces en silencio, asimilando las palabras del pelirrojo.

Finalmente, siguiendo un impulso salido de no tenía idea dónde, Hermione adelantó un paso y rodeó la cintura de Ron con sus pequeños brazos, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

Ron sabía que Hermione no estaba acostumbrada a hacer esas cosas. Para ella, mientras más lejos mejor, pero ahora lo estaba abrazando.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, el pelirrojo también la rodeó con sus brazos, estrechándola contra su pecho como si quisiese guardarla allí para siempre, para que nada le hiciese daño.

-Gracias, Ron. Nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente.

Ron tardó un segundo en responder.

-De nada.-Susurró al final, y Hermione soltó una risita contra su pecho, que le puso la piel de gallina al muchacho.-Te quiero, Hermione.

La castaña abrió los ojos como platos, pero aun así no se separó de sus brazos.

Nunca nadie, aparte de Harry y su madre, le había dicho 'te quiero'.

-Creo...Que yo también te quiero.-Respondió por fin, y Ron sonrió, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Hermione.

La quería. La quería y haría cualquier cosa para protegerla. Ya no valía la pena negarlo. Aquella castaña le había puesto el mundo patas para arriba.

...

Harry separó la mirada de la televisión durante sólo un segundo, para echar un vistazo hacia atrás.

Ron y Hermione estaban abrazados en la cocina, y el pequeño se sonrió para sí mismo.

Le caía bien Ron. Él no era como Wendell. Él era bueno, quería a su hermana, los cuidaba, y aparte tenía una tele.

Le gustaba que Hermione estuviese con Ron, porque sabía que su hermana había sido fuerte demasiado tiempo, y ahora necesitaba que alguien más velase por ella, que alguien más la sostuviese.

Y ese perfectamente podría ser Ron.

Luego de unos segundos, el niño volvió la cabeza hacia la televisión, sin borrar la pequeña sonrisita del rostro.

Sí, definitivamente, le gustaba cómo estaban yendo las cosas.

…

-Esta noche mí familia se reunirá a cenar, vendrás conmigo, ¿Verdad?

Hermione se giró hacia el pelirrojo con los ojos como platos, pero Ron no dejó de cortar las verduras sobre la encimera.

-¿Ir contigo?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Por qué?

Ron finalmente levantó la mirada y la fijó en Hermione, que había dejado de revolver en la olla y no lo dejaba de mirar sorprendida.

-Porque eres mi invitada, vives conmigo, eres como de la familia.

-No lo sé, Ron, yo... Sólo vivo aquí hasta que consiga otro lugar a donde ir, lo sabes...

-Ya. Pero vendrás conmigo.-Sin esperar respuestas, Ron volvió a concentrarse en su tarea.

Nunca había sido muy bueno cocinando, así que debía hacerlo con lentitud para no arruinarlo.

-Pero, Ron-

-Vendrás conmigo.-Canturreó el pelirrojo, sin volver su atención a Hermione, que frunció el ceño y bufó antes de volver a la preparación.

Ron era tanto, o más terco que ella, decidió.

Ir a cenar con su familia.

Cielos, qué vergüenza.

¿Cómo se presentaría? ¿Cómo la muchacha a la cual Ron había...'adoptado'? Oh, qué horror.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

Bien, si él quería llevarla, él se encargaría de ello.

-No tengo ropa.-Sentenció luego de unos minutos de silencio.

Ron rodó los ojos, pero Hermione no lo vio ya que estaba de espaldas a él.

-Deja de buscar excusas, Granger. Compraremos ropa, o ya veremos, pero te llevaré desnuda si debo hacerlo.-Hermione se giró a echarle una mirada asesina, y Ron le sonrió.-Bueno, quizás no desnuda.

La castaña sacudió la cabeza, y volvió a concentrarse en su tarea.

Conocería a la familia de su salvador.

Sería lindo, se dijo finalmente.

Si todos eran tan amigables como él, sería lindo.

* * *

**¡Hola! Muy buenos días a todas. Las quiero un montón, así gigante como una casa. Un beso para todas!**

**Emma(:**

* * *

Aquí está el capítulo.

5 reviews = actualización INMEDIATA!

Como siempre,

Old Brown Shoe :P


	8. Chapter 8

"Y tú debes ser Hermione…" La castaña le sonrió tímidamente a la mujer, de unos cuarenta y tantos años, cabellos color rojo y unos preciosos ojos azules, iguales a los de su hijo.

"Sí, lo soy."

"¡Y estoy segura de que tú eres Harry!" El niño sonrió, dejando al descubierto un hueco negro en su blanca dentadura, y Hermione observó con deleite como su hermano besaba la mejilla de Molly, que se había inclinado a saludarlo con alegría. "Es un placer tenerlos aquí."

"El placer es nuestro. Muchas gracias por recibirnos."

"Sí, gracias." La vocecita de Harry hizo que los tres, Hermione, Ron y Molly, soltaran una risita.

"Vengan, vamos a saludar al resto." Molly levantó un brazo hacia la puerta de madera que daba paso a la sala, y Ron rodeó la cintura de Hermione con un brazo, guiándola hacia donde se encontraba el resto de la familia.

En cuanto cruzaron la puerta doble, Hermione sintió que una extraña sensación la invadía.

Había cuatro personas más allí. Un hombre de unos cincuenta años, pelirrojo, esbelto y muy apuesto, sentado junto a una muchacha rubia e igual de hermosa. Hermione pensó que deberían de ser los genes Weasley. Junto a ella se encontraba sentado Bill, su abogado, mejor amigo de Ron, y novio de Fleur, la hermana de Ron, según le había contado el pelirrojo en el camino. Frente a ellos estaba Ginny, la hermana menor de Ron, la más pequeña, e inesperada, hija de Arthur y Bill.

Todos se giraron hacia ellos, Fleur la miró con curiosidad, y Ginny echó a correr hacia su hermano, que la cargó en brazos con facilidad y besó sus mejillas sonoramente.

Hermione sintió su corazón se estrujaba dentro de su pecho, mientras observaba el amor que el pelirrojo profesaba por aquella pequeñita duende que los miraba con curiosidad.

"Hola, soy Fleur." Hermione se vio obligada a mirar al frente, hacia la rubia hermana de Ron, que le sonrió amigablemente mientras le tendía su mano derecha.

Hermione la tomó entre las suyas, y se quedó dura cuando la muchacha se acercó a ella y la abrazo rápidamente.

Las muestras de cariño no eran algo común para ella. Sólo podía permitir que Harry se le acercara, y recientemente, Ron, pero la castaña se sorprendió al notar que el abrazo de Fleur no la incomodó, ni mucho menos.

"Hola." Le sonrió en cuanto la muchacha se apartó, y Fleur le sonrió de vuelta, decidiendo en ese momento que la futura novia de su hermano le caía muy bien.

"Buenos días, Mione." La castaña se giró hacia Bill, que la rodeó con sus brazos en un apretado abrazo de oso. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Muy bien, gracias, Bill." Respondió Hermione entrecortadamente, intentando respirar en medio de aquel enorme abrazo.

"Hermione, soy Arthur, bienvenida." La voz del padre de Ron era calmada y suave, y a Hermione le pareció un hombre increíble.

"Buenas noches, y gracias." Susurró Hermione en respuesta, observando divertida cuando Ginny se revolvía en los brazos de Ron para bajar.

En cuanto estuvo con ambos pies sobre el suelo, la niña se acercó hacia Harry con rapidez y se paró firmemente frente al niño, que le llevaba cerca de media cabeza de altura.

"Tú serás mi nuevo mejor amigo." Declaró con su voz de campanillas, y Harry levantó la cabeza para mirar a Hermione sorprendido.

La castaña se encogió de hombros, divertida, y el niño volvió a mirar al duendecillo que esperaba una respuesta con paciencia.

Harry pareció pensarlo un segundo.

"Bien." Finalizó, y todos en la sala soltaron una risita ante la ternura del encuentro.

Las próximas dos horas se pasaron demasiado rápido para Hermione, mientras ayudaba a preparar la cena y poner la mesa, mientras cenaba sentada entre Harry y Ron, quien bromeaba con ella y la hacía reír constantemente, y mientras compartía tiempo con aquella hermosa y algo desastrosa familia, que se reían de absolutamente todo y adoraban abrazar a todo el mundo.

"Las chicas cocinamos y servimos la cena, los chicos lavarán los platos." Molly hizo oídos sordos a las protestas, y caminó cargando una pila de platos sucios hacia la cocina, seguida por todo el resto de los adultos de la familia, las chicas cargando más vajilla, y los chicos arrastrando los pies.

Unos minutos más tarde, Ron y Bill fregaban los platos mientras Arthur los secaba, y las chicas se quedaron cotilleando en el salón, a la vez que veían a los dos niños jugar frente a ellas.

"Así que… ¿Tú y Ron están juntos?" Hermione abrió los ojos como platos mientras miraba a Fleur, que sonreía esperanzada.

"Oh, no, no. No." La castaña sacudió la cabeza, todavía incrédula, ¿Cómo podría un hombre como Ron estar interesado en una mujer como ella? Ni en un millón de años. "Él solo está ayudándome, como… Amigos."

"Oh. Pero viven juntos, ¿Verdad?"

"Sí, pero es temporal, estaré mudándome dentro de poco."

Hermione sintió un pequeño nudo en el estómago al recordar que mañana debía regresar al trabajo, y realmente, realmente, no quería hacerlo.

Malditos fueran los lunes.

"Yo creo que le gustas."

"Fleur, no seas molesta." La rubia se quedó callada ante a reprimenda de su madre, pero le sonrió a Hermione son complicidad y Hermione no pudo hacer más que enrojecer y sonreír levemente.

¿Ron? ¿Gustar de ella? Le dieron ganas de carcajearse.

_Sí, claro que sí. _Pensó la castaña irónicamente.

"Bien, ya hemos terminado con la tarea que nos han encomendado, señoritas." Bill apareció por la puerta haciendo una graciosa reverencia y todos soltaron una carcajada, mientras que Fleur rodaba los ojos y se mordía el labio para no sonreír como una estúpida.

Qué enamorada que estaba de ese hombre.

Su hombre.

Ron se dejó caer en el sillón junto a Hermione, y estiró un brazo por detrás del cuello de la castaña, sobre el respaldo del sillón, haciendo que a Hermione se le parara el corazón durante unos segundos.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó en un murmullo, inclinándose hacia Hermione, y sintiendo el aroma a vainilla inundar sus sentidos.

Cuánto adoraba ese aroma.

"Claro que sí." Respondió Hermione con una sonrisita, levantando el rostro para mirarlo, y quedando peligrosamente cerca de Ron.

El pelirrojo paseó sus ojos sobre el rostro de la muchacha, y tragó con dificultad antes de volverse hacia el resto de las personas en la sala.

No recordaba haber deseado nunca a nadie como deseaba a Hermione, nunca.

Desde el otro sillón, Molly observó a su hijo y a Hermione sentados juntos.

Él estaba muy cerca de ella, casi rodeándola con su gran cuerpo y haciéndola parecer demasiada pequeña sentada a su lado. Molly sabía que algo le pasaba a su hijo con esa muchacha. La forma en la que la miraba era demasiado afectuosa como para ser una simple amistad. Sonriendo, retomó la conversación con naturalidad, sintiéndose aliviada al saber que su hijo finalmente podría llegar a volver a enamorarse luego de Lavender.

Veinte minutos más tarde, luego de que Hermione bostezara con delicadeza, Ron bajó la cabeza hacia ella, divertido.

"¿Estás cansada?"

"Algo. Debo trabajar mañana." Susurró ella, intentando que nadie más que él la escuchara.

"¿Trabajar?" Preguntó el pelirrojo, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

"Sí, trabajo en un café."

"¿En dónde?"

"Cerca de mi… Antigua casa."

"Oh." Ron frunció todavía más el ceño, recordando los horribles lugares de paso que había allí, pero no comentó nada para no ofenderla. "Te llevaré, ¿A qué hora entras?"

"Puedo tomar el bus, Ron."

"¿A qué hora entras?" Hermione levantó la cabeza, contrariada, para echarle un vistazo al hermoso y terco hombre que tenía al lado.

Finalmente, y sabiendo que no tendría otra opción que hacerle caso, le rodó los ojos y respondió.

"A las ocho. Sólo trabajo medio turno, hasta el mediodía."

"Perfecto." Susurró Ron antes de ponerse de pie. "Bien nosotros debemos irnos, familia." Anunció mientras estiraba una mano hacia la castaña, que la tomó sin dejar de sentir mariposas, o más bien murciélagos dando vueltas por su estómago.

Cerca de media hora más tarde, mientras lo veía acostar a Harry con delicadeza, Hermione tomó conciencia de cuánto le gustaba Ron Weasley.

Le gustaba tanto que no quería ni imaginarse el estar alejada de él, y todavía no sabía si eso era algo malo o algo bueno.

…

"Buenos días, dormilona." Hermione rodó sobre su costado, frunciendo el ceño ante la indeseada luz que se colaba en sus ojos.

"Hola." Susurró, mientras se acomodaba de lado, lista para seguir durmiendo.

"Arriba, señorita." La voz volvió a molestar, y a pesar de ser una hermosa voz, Hermione solo deseaba que se callara. "Son las siete y media, Granger, levanta tu perezoso trasero de la cama."

Finalmente, la castaña abrió los ojos para encontrarse a Ron cruzado de brazos y apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

Notó que ya llevaba puesta la bata blanca, y le pareció la cosa más caliente que había visto en toda su vida.

"¿Harry?"

"Desayunando. Lo llevaremos a él a la escuela y luego iremos a tu trabajo, vamos, arriba."

Hermione se puso de pie con un resoplido y caminó arrastrando los pies hacia la puerta del baño, girándose hacia Ron cuando lo escuchó reírse suavemente.

"¿Qué?"

"Nada." Respondió inmediatamente, conteniendo otra risa y apretando los labios.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

"¿Qué tengo?" Hermione le frunció aún más el ceño mientras lo veía acercarse, y Ron se inclinó sobre ella para besar la parte superior de su cabeza con extremada dulzura mientras susurraba.

"Tu cabello es muy adorable por las mañanas." Luego, se giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación, mientras Hermione casi corría hacia el baño para ver de qué rayos hablaba Ron.

Obviamente, sintió deseos de tirarse de un cuarto piso cuando se vio en el reflejo, y rodó los ojos.

_Adorable._

"Adorable como un león." Masculló, enfurruñada frente al espejo.

...

"Aquí es." Hermione se quitó el cinturón de seguridad en cuando el pelirrojo estacionó frente al oscuro bar.

Ron no paraba de mirar el lugar con desconfianza, incrédulo al ver que alguien tan precioso como Hermione pudiese trabajar en un lugar así.

"Te recogeré a la una." Murmuró, antes de inclinarse hacia Hermione y besar su mejilla una vez.

La castaña le sonrió y bajó del coche, antes de caminar rápidamente hacia el interior del bar.

Ron frunció el ceño mientras la veía pararse frente a una mujer rubia que no paraba de gritar como una loca, y supo que no permitiría que su pequeña castaña se viera obligada a trabajar en un lugar como ese nunca más.

* * *

**Oh, y hola. JAJA espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**¡Un beso enorme!**

**Emma.**

* * *

5 reviews = actualización **INMEDIATA!**


	9. Chapter 9

Era martes a la mañana, y Hermione se levantó estirándose lentamente.

Abrió los ojos como platos cuando sintió algo en su espalda.

O más bien, alguien.

Un brazo rozaba su cintura, a la vez que una gran mano se encontraba totalmente abierta sobre su estómago.

Giró la cabeza lentamente y se encontró con una mata de cabellos rojos.

Ron estaba rodeándola por detrás completamente, mientras enterraba el rostro entre su hombro y su cuello. Hermione se estremeció al sentir las constantes respiraciones de Ron contra su piel, y sonrió levemente.

Anoche se había ido a dormir temprano, pero la culpa de hacer que Ron durmiera en un sillón minimalista que parecía sumamente incómodo mientras ella estaba desparramada en una enorme cama King size la carcomía.

"Ron, Ron." Había susurrado en la oscuridad, parada frente al sillón en donde el pelirrojo intentaba dormir.

"¿Estás bien, Mione?" Ron se había sentado rápidamente.

"Ven a dormir conmigo."

Se habían observado en la oscuridad durante unos segundos, y luego él se había puesto de pie, tomando la mano de la castaña y caminando con ella hacia la habitación.

Él sabía lo que ella secretamente necesitaba, y no se animaba a decir, por eso fue que simplemente la abrazó toda la noche, ofreciéndole toda la contención y el cariño que podía darle.

Ahora, observándolo dormir tranquilamente, Hermione no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón se hinchaba de felicidad.

Nunca había conocido a nadie como Ron, y estaba segura que figuraba en la lista de las personas más maravillosas que se habían cruzado por su camino.

"Buenos días, nena." La voz de Ron contra su cuello la hizo temblar, y el apodo, sonreír.

"Buenos días, Ron." Susurró, mientras se apretaba más contra su pecho, sorprendida consigo misma por su soltura.

"¿Qué hora es?"

"Las siete y media. Debo entrar a trabajar en media hora." Masculló, decaída ante la idea.

"No, entras a trabajar a las nueve."

"A las ocho, Ron."

El pelirrojo suspiró y se apartó de ella, mientras Hermione se sentaba en la cama.

"Puedes renunciar a ese horrible lugar, Hermione."

"No, no puedo."

La castaña soltó una risita mientras caminaba hacia el baño. La idea de renunciar al bar de Pansy era hermosa, pero imposible.

Comenzó a cepillarse los dientes concienzudamente, y le sonrió a Ron atreves del espejo con la boca llena de pasta dental cuando él se apoyó tranquilamente en el marco de la pared del baño.

"Podrías tener un nuevo trabajo."

"Nadie me contrataría."

"En realidad, ya lo han hecho."

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y se giró hacia él.

"¿¡Qué!?"

Ron sonrió mientras tomaba su cepillo y comenzaba a cepillarse también.

Hermione rápidamente se enjuagó la pasta y volvió a mirarlo.

"Ron, ¿Qué dijiste?"

El pelirrojo se tomó su tiempo, y cuando por fin hubo terminado, se giró hacia Hermione con una sonrisita.

"Te conseguí un nuevo trabajo."

Hermione frunció el ceño.

"No, no lo hiciste."

"Sí, lo hice, Mione. Hablé con la gente del hospital ayer y no les molestaría que trabajaras en la cafetería, necesitan a alguien." Ron se encogió de hombros. "Preferiría que no lo hicieras, pero si insistes en trabajar, creo que puedo ayudar a que no lo hagas en un lugar tan horrible como ese."

"¿Sabías que las tartas que sirven tienen semanas?" Susurró Hermione arrugando la nariz, y Ron río dulcemente antes de acercarse a ella y acariciar su mejilla.

"¿Aceptarás?"

Hermione se mordió el labio, mientras lo miraba fijamente con sus enormes ojos castaños.

"¿De dónde saliste, Weasley?" Susurró, mientras inclinaba el rostro hacia la palma de su mano, adorando la forma en la que la hacía sentir su contacto. "Sí, aceptaré."

Ron sonrió y bajó la cabeza para besar su mejilla, peligrosamente cerca de sus rosados labios.

"Perfecto. Vamos a desayunar."

...

"¡Nunca me había sentido tan bien!" Exclamó Hermione mientras se dejaba caer en el asiento del acompañante del auto plateado.

Luego de dejar a Harry en la escuela, Ron la había acompañado a su ahora antiguo trabajo, a renunciar.

Acababa de salir de aquel lugar por última vez en su vida, y se sentía de maravilla.

El pelirrojo soltó una carcajada a su lado mientras ponía en marcha el coche.

"¿Tu jefa está enfadada?"

"Mucho, y no me importa." Hermione no borraba la sonrisa del rostro, y Ron creyó que nunca la había visto tan feliz y preciosa como ese día.

"Eso está bien…" Ron condujo por las atestadas calles de la ciudad con una mano en el volante y otra sobre la pierna de Hermione.

Era como si necesitase mantener algún tipo de contacto con ella, saber que estaba allí y que era real.

"Llegamos." Susurró estacionando el coche en uno de los laterales del parque, frente al Volvo.

El mismo lugar en el que había estado estacionado la noche que encontró a Hermione allí con su hermano.

La castaña le echó una mirada a la dichosa banca, y contuvo el aliento. Cuánto habían cambiado las cosas desde ese día, y todo gracias al pelirrojo que ahora cruzaba la calle llevándola de la mano junto a él.

Un par de horas más tarde, Hermione ya estaba del todo acostumbrada a su nuevo lugar de trabajo.

Era la cafetería del hospital, pequeña, sencilla y limpia.

A Hermione le encantaba.

Nunca había sido una gran fanática de los hospitales, más bien, los odiaba, y ver a gente llorosa que deambulaba de un lado para el otro era sobrecogedor, pero prefería mil veces ese lugar antes que al lugar sucio en el que trabajaba antes, en donde su jefa era una perra gritona y los clientes aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad para tocarle el trasero.

Y aparte, estaba cerca de Ron.

El pelirrojo le había señalado cómo llegar a su consultorio desde allí, y le dijo que fuera a buscarlo si cualquier cosa sucedía.

Su nuevo compañero de trabajo, Damien, era un joven rubio, gay, simpático y charlatán. A Hermione le cayó bien desde el primer momento.

"Así que andas con el Doctor Weasley, ¿Eh?" Preguntó en cierto momento antes del almuerzo, mientras ella preparaba un café para una señora mayor que parecía a punto de quedarse dormida. "Chica con suerte."

Hermione se sonrojó furiosamente, y soltó una risita.

"Somos amigos, no salimos." Aclaró, y no supo muy bien porqué se sintió mal al hacerlo.

Damien alzó una ceja rubia, mirándola escéptico.

"Bueno, pues, evidentemente, ambos quieren hacerlo."

"Él es un muy buen amigo, Damien, eso es todo."

El rubio rodó los ojos, mientras tomaba una bandeja con dos Cocas Lights y se alejaba de ella.

"Detesto cuando la gente no se hace cargo de sus sentimientos." Farfulló en el camino, y Hermione abrió los ojos como platos.

Ella sí que se hacía cargo de sus sentimientos.

Bueno, algo así.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, decidió no pensar en ello y se concentró en lo que tenía entre manos.

…

La llamada llegó cinco días más tarde.

Era un domingo, y Hermione estaba ojeando departamentos en un diario, mientras Ron fruncía el ceño, cuando el teléfono sonó.

El pelirrojo contesto, y luego le pasó el tubo a Hermione.

Era del juzgado, y le informaban que el juicio sería dentro de dos semanas, un miércoles a las ocho de la mañana.

Hermione cortó la llamada con un profundo suspiro, sintiendo como la adrenalina y el miedo corría por sus venas.

Ron se acercó hacia ella y la giró entre sus brazos para preguntarle qué habían dicho.

"Será dentro de dos semanas, el miércoles. Debo ir con Harry, Bill y mi testigo."

"Yo."

Hermione asintió, y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el pecho de Ron, mientras él acariciaba su espalda de arriba abajo intentando tranquilizarla.

"Todo irá bien, lo sabes, ¿Verdad?"

Hermione asintió imperceptiblemente, y se pegó más a Ron, levantando la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

El pelirrojo inspiró hondo, tenía su rostro tan cerca, tan malditamente cerca.

Quiso apartarse. Hermione estaba nerviosa, lo último que necesitaba era eso justo ahora, pero el deseo fue más grande que él, y jurando internamente, acercó su rostro al de la castaña para besarla.

* * *

_**No me odien por dejarlo ahí, en el próximo capítulo las llenaré de detalles, lo prometo. ¿Les ha gustado? Realmente espero que sí. **_

_**Un beso enorme a todas.**_

_**Emma.**_

* * *

¿Quieren el próximo capítulo?

5 reviews = actualización **INMEDIATA!**


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione se quedó paralizada durante un segundo.

Pero sólo fue eso, un segundo, porque antes de siquiera pensarlo, ya había abierto los labios y recibía el beso del pelirrojo ansiosamente.

Ron bajó todavía más la cabeza para profundizar el beso, rodeando la cintura de Hermione con un brazo y sujetando su cabeza firmemente con la mano derecha.

Los pequeños puños de Hermione estaban cerrados sobre su pecho, sosteniendo su camisa como si no quisiese soltarlo nunca más.

Los labios de Ron eran suaves y la estaban volviendo loca con sus jueguitos, avanzando, retrocediendo y dejándola boqueando como un pescadito, para luego sonreír con ternura y volver a perderse en ella.

Ron perdió la noción del tiempo. No tenía idea de cuánto había estado besando a su castaña cuando Harry apareció.

"Oigan… Tengo hambre."

La castaña se separó de golpe, respirando agitadamente, mirando a su hermano con los ojos desenfocados.

Ron, mucho más tranquilo que ella, soltó una risita y estiró una mano hacía Harry.

"Vamos, campeón, ¿Quieres un sándwich?"

Hermione los vio desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina, enfadada porque Ron seguía luciendo perfectamente en su lugar mientras que ella se sentía las mejillas calientes, los labios hinchados y la respiración agitada.

Respiró hondo un par de veces antes de volver a la cocina a paso vacilante.

Ron le sonrió pícaramente por encima de la cabeza de Harry, y Hermione se mordió el labio, intentando disimular la enorme sonrisa que lentamente comenzó a expandirse por su rostro.

Harry, al notar la presencia de su hermana, se giró en la banqueta y le sonrió con la boca llena de comida.

Hermione rodó los ojos, y le limpió un poco de mayonesa del labio superior.

"La boca cerrada mientras comes, compañero."

Harry se giró para seguir comiendo, y Hermione lo pensó un poco antes de hablar, mordiéndose el labio.

"Hoy iré a ver unos departamentos que venden no muy lejos de aquí, Ron."

La expresión cándida del pelirrojo inmediatamente se transformó en una fría como el hielo.

"Ya te dije lo que pienso acerca de eso."

Hermione inspiró otra vez.

"Sí, ya lo sé, pero por más que nos encantaría no podemos quedarnos aquí, Ron. Es demasiado."

Él se limitó a rodar los ojos y girarse para comenzar a hacer algo en la cocina. Cualquier cosa para no ir y sacudirla hasta que entrara en razón.

"Yo no creo que sea demasiado."

Ron soltó una risita ante el comentario de Harry, y Hermione le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

"Conversación de adultos, Harry." Reprendió suavemente Hermione, y el niño se encogió de hombros antes de volver su atención al sándwich nuevamente.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Harry." Masculló Ron luego de unos cuantos minutos de un silencio algo incómodo.

Hermione resopló.

"No veo porqué tienes la imperiosa necesidad de mantenernos en tu casa. Ya hiciste mucho por nosotros, Ron, deja esa culpa."

"¿Culpa?" El pelirrojo se giró para mirarla con el ceño fruncido, y esa mirada de enojo que conseguía intimidar a Hermione como ninguna.

"No te enfades." Susurró levemente.

La mirada de Ron se suavizó, y comenzó a acercarse a ella lentamente.

"Cielo…"

Ambos observaron en silencio cómo Harry se ponía de pie y se largaba de allí sin decir una palabra, muy sutilmente.

"Adoro a ese chico." Susurró Hermione, y Ron soltó una risita antes de tomarla por las caderas y acercarla a él.

"No estoy enfadado." Murmuró contra su pelo, haciéndola sentir escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

"Parecías enfadado."

"Lo sé, es que… A veces llegas a conclusiones tan estúpidas que me dan ganas de sacudirte, Hermione."

La castaña se alejó un par de centímetros para observarlo con los ojos como platos, y Ron le sonrió torcidamente a modo de disculpa.

"Mis conclusiones no son estúpidas." Se quejó.

"Dijiste que hacía esto por culpa, Hermione, ¡Culpa! ¿Por qué sentiría culpa? Lo único que quiero, que necesito, es ayudarte, deja de buscar problemas y entiéndelo de una vez, nena."

La castaña frunció levemente el ceño antes de suspirar.

"Bien…"

"¿Bien?"

"Bien."

"¿Bien quiere decir que no te mudarás?"

Ella soltó una risita ante el tono esperanzado del pelirrojo.

"Quiere decir que no lo haré ahora. Quizás… Luego del juicio, ¿Sí?"

Ron rodó los ojos, pero decidió dejar el tema por el momento.

En lugar de responder, Ron bajó la cabeza para besarla suavemente, disfrutando de la manera en la que Hermione respondía a él.

…

Hermione recordaría las siguientes como las mejores semanas de su vida hasta ese momento.

Nunca se había sentido tan cuidada, tan… Querida.

Era como si todo fuese un hermoso cuento de hadas, y el mayor miedo de Hermione era que se terminase.

Porque a pesar de toda aquella tranquilidad, había algo que todavía le quitaba el sueño a Hermione.

A pesar de que Ron y Bill insistiesen en que era un juicio ganado, Hermione simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en ello, en si las cosas salían mal, en si perdía a Harry.

Eso simplemente no podía suceder. No podían alejar a Harry de ella.

"Deja de pensar tanto." Hermione esbozó una sonrisa cuando unos brazos rodearon su cintura por detrás.

"Doctor Weasley, ¿No debería usted volver al trabajo en lugar de ir acosando camareras por ahí?" Preguntó divertida Hermione.

"Primero, es la hora del almuerzo, Mione. Y segundo, yo no ando por ahí acosando camareras, sólo ando acosando a una camarera en particular." Susurró contra su cuello, haciéndola reír por las cosquillas.

Esas dos semanas junto a Ron habían sido espectaculares.

Lo que ellos eran todavía no estaba muy definido, en realidad.

Se comportaban como si fuesen una pareja de novios, pero realmente no lo eran, porque él nunca había hablado sobre ello todavía. Y todavía no se habían acostado.

_Todavía…_

Hermione se estremeció.

En el hospital todos pensaban que eran pareja, y eso era por completo culpa de Ron, que siempre que la veía pasar se inclinaba para besarla, e iba a buscarla todos los días para almorzar junto a ella en el bar junto al hospital.

Por su parte, la familia de Ron junto a Harry, prácticamente ya estaban planeando la boda.

"Estás preocupada."

"Algo así." Susurró, apretándose más contra el pecho del pelirrojo. "El juicio es mañana."

"Todo estará bien, cariño."

"Eso espero." Susurró en respuesta, antes de girarse en sus brazos. "¿Vamos a comer?"

Ron asintió una vez, se inclinó para besar su frente y la tomó de la mano para ir hacia la salida.

En el camino, Hermione sintió la mirada de prácticamente todo el personal femenino del hospital clavada en su espalda.

Ron había sido el soltero más codiciado del lugar durante años, y de repente ella, una camarera, aparecía y lo quitaba de su alcance.

Bueno, en realidad no lo había hecho, porque no era oficialmente la novia de Ron, pero todos allí pensaban que lo era, y ella no pensaba sacarlos de su error.

Observó al pelirrojo que caminaba junto a ella, preguntándose en qué parte del camino se habría llegado a enamorar tanto de él.

* * *

_**¡Buenos días! Me hace muy feliz que les guste la historia.**_

_**Un saludo enorme para todas.**_

_**¡Emma!**_

* * *

Un capítulo nuevo…

Igual que siempre,

5 reviews = actualización **INMEDITA!**


	11. Chapter 11

Harry detestaba a ese hombre. Detestaba su mirada furiosa, su cuerpo gigante, y sus puños siempre cerrados. Detestaba lo que le había hecho a su hermana, y detestaba que lo estuviera mirando como si deseara golpearlo.

Porque quizás eso era lo que deseaba ahora.

Harry se encogió en su banco junto a Molly, la mamá de Ron, y ella rodeó sus delgados hombros con un brazo.

Molly era muy buena. Siempre preparaba galletas.

¿Por qué los papas de algunas personas eran tan buenos, y el suyo no?

Bueno, no podía quejarse. Él tenía a Hermione, y Mione era la hermana más genial de todas.

Cuando ella se giró para mirarlo y le guiñó un ojo, Harry se relajó un poco.

Sí, definitivamente, Hermione era la mejor.

Luego de lo que parecía una eternidad, el hombre de la peluca graciosa se puso de pie y habló largo y tendido con palabras que Harry no entendió.

Supuso que todo había salido bien, porque Hermione se puso de pie y fue rápidamente hacia él para abrazarlo con fuerza contra su pecho, antes de girarse hacia Ron y enterrar el rostro en el cuello del pelirrojo, que acaricio sus cabellos con suavidad, sonriendo.

Todo el mundo sonreía, notó Harry.

Bueno, todos menos Wendell, a quien ahora se llevaban de allí con las manos detrás de la espalda, y que no paraba de gritar palabras groseras en contra se Mione.

"¿Ya podemos irnos, Hermione?" La castaña asintió, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mientras lo tomaba de la mano y caminaba junto a él fuera de allí.

Hermione estaba en las nubes.

Era libre, por fin era libre.

Sentía como si un enorme peso hubiera sido quitado de encima de su pecho, y por fin podía respirar profundamente. No más miedo, no más golpes.

Estrechó la mano de Ron con más fuerza.

Ese hombre.

Ese hombre había cambiado absolutamente todo. Todo.

Cielos, cuánto lo amaba.

…

"¿Hermione? ¿Puedo hablar contigo?"

La castaña asintió mientras se metía en la cama, debajo de una enorme capa de mantas. En cuanto estuvo acomodada, palmeó el espacio junto a ella, esperando que Ron se acostase junto a ella, como lo hacía todas las noches.

En lugar de eso, el pelirrojo se sentó junto a sus piernas, inspirando hondo.

"No te mudes." Murmuró finalmente, y Hermione abrió los ojos como platos.

"Ron, no-

"Escúchame, ¿Bien?" Hermione asintió lentamente y él se mordió levemente el labio inferior antes de hablar. "No quiero que te vayas. Creo, no… Sé que estarás mucho mejor aquí que en cualquier otro lugar. Adoro tenerte aquí, a ti y a Harry, y no puedo dejarlos ir…"

"El que me mude no quiere decir que dejemos de vernos, Ron."

"Lo sé, pero de todas formas, no quiero que lo hagas. ¿Eres feliz aquí, Hermione?" La castaña asintió casi imperceptiblemente. "Y tú me haces feliz a mí, cielo. Te amo, y si te vas yo no… No puedo dejarte ir."

"Espera, ¿Has dicho que me amas?" Hermione se enderezó en la cama.

Creía estar entrando en alguna especie de estado de Shock.

"Sí, lo he dicho." Susurró Ron, apoyando una mano sobre las sábanas, a la altura en donde se encontraba el muslo de Hermione. "Te amo."

"¿Por qué?"

Ron frunció el ceño, extrañado.

"¿Cómo que por qué?"

"Tú eres tan… Perfecto, ¿Cómo puedes amarme?"

Ron soltó una risita.

"¿Cómo podría no amarte, cariño? Eres la mujer más adorable que he conocido." Susurró, acercándose más a ella antes de inclinarse para besar su cuello con dulzura. "Dime que tú también me amas, Mione."

"Te amo…" Susurró ella, echando el cuello hacia atrás para sentir la caricia.

"Ahora dime que no te irás."

"No lo haré." Estaba siendo coaccionada, pues Ron sabía que ella no podía pensar con claridad cuando él hacía eso.

Ron sonrió contra su clavícula.

"Perfecto." Susurró antes de subir el rostro y perderse en sus labios.

* * *

**I know, I know, I know, es corto, y es el ante-último capítulo. El próximo será nuestro final, y pues… ¡Listo! Un saludo y beso gigante a todas. **

**Emma!**

* * *

Pues, como saben, este es el penúltimo capítulo…

Lamentablemente estamos a punto de acabar el fic :(

5 reviews = actualización INMEDIATA!

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :P


	12. Chapter 12

"Así que... ¿Ya es oficial?" Murmuró Molly, acercándose a su hijo en la cocina.

Ron sonrió de lado mientras seguía fregando los platos.

"Sí, lo es, mamá."

Molly sonrió ampliamente y terminó de beber su copa de vino, más emocionada que nunca.

"Estoy muy feliz por ti, cariño." Susurró, poniéndose de puntillas para besar la mejilla de su hijo un segundo antes de que Hermione entrara a la cocina con otra pila de platos.

La dejó junto al fregadero en el mismo instante en que Molly le guiñaba un ojo y desaparecía de allí.

"¿Más platos?" Se quejó Ron, observando a Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

"Más platos." Susurró en respuesta la castaña mientras se acercaba para besar la parte más cercana a ella de Ron, su brazo. "Tu familia es grande."

"Nuestra."

"¿Perdón?"

Hermione se echó hacia atrás con una dulce sonrisita bailando en sus labios.

"Nuestra familia, querida." Ron se inclinó un poco para besarla en los labios, pero Hermione se echó hacia atrás con una sonrisita.

"¿De veras?"

"Sí, ahora ven aquí, quiero besarte." Murmuró distraídamente.

"Espera..."

"Hermione." Murmuró amenazadoramente, mientras le enseñaba sus manos llenas de espuma.

"Ni se te ocurra."

"Ven aquí."

"Pero antes..."

Hermione no pudo terminar de hablar, porque en un segundo las manos de Ron la habían tomado su trasero con fuerza, estrujándolo y estrujándola a ella contra él.

Hermione sintió la humedad traspasar sus jeans y soltó un gritito.

"¡Ron, no!"

"Te dije que te acercaras." Se excusó antes de morder el labio de Hermione para acercar su rostro al de él.

Hermione gimió y él soltó una risita.

"No hagas esos sonidos si no quieres que te tome aquí, ahora."

La castaña se sonrojó. A pesar de haber estado con Ron muchas veces desde que se había hecho 'oficial', la boca sucia del pelirrojo todavía la hacía convertirse en un tomate tembloroso.

"Ron, tu familia está allí." Murmuró, retorciéndose en sus brazos. Lo único que logró fue que Ron apretase todavía más fuerte su trasero, haciéndola gemir suavemente. "¡Ron!"

"Eres tan hermosa." El pelirrojo besó por última vez los labios de su novia antes de soltarla y girarse hacia la pila de platos, tan tranquilamente como si no hubiese estado apretando el trasero de Hermione hacía medio segundo.

Hermione detestaba eso. Ron era tan... relajado. Nada lo perturbaba. Nada. En cambio ella se sentía a punto de morir por combustión espontánea en cualquier segundo.

Inspiró hondo, secándose los jeans con las manos, mientras volvía a la mesa.

Siempre podía desquitarse en la cama...

….

"Hermione..."

"No, sigo enfadada contigo. Bill me lo recordará hasta que muera."

"No exageres. Eran solo mis manos marcadas en tu trasero..."

La castaña levantó la mirada del grifo hacia el espejo, para mirar al pelirrojo parado detrás de ella.

"No estoy exagerando, Ron, lo hará, juró hacerlo."

"Lo olvidará en una semana... Quizás dos." Hermione alzó una ceja, escéptica. "Haz que sea un mes."

Bufando, Hermione volvió a inclinarse para terminar de enjuagarse la pasta dental y pasó junto a Ron hacia la cama.

"No es en serio, ¿No?" Preguntó un Ron abatido, siguiéndola hasta la cama. "Harry se fue a dormir a la casa de mis padres, es perfecto para..."

"No, no lo es." Hermione se acurrucó bajo las mantas, sin moverse a un lado cuando Ron la rodeo con un brazo y la atrajo hacia él.

"Quiero hacerte el amor." Murmuró el pelirrojo contra su oído, y Hermione sonrió con lentitud.

"Y yo quiero dormir. Buenas noches, nene." Susurró en respuesta, antes de darse vuelta y apretujarse más entre sus brazos, suspirando complacida y cerrando los ojos.

Ron soltó un resoplido, pero cerró los ojos, intentando ignorar su erección de campeonato, y también el trasero de Hermione firmemente apretado contra ella.

_Misión imposible._

Pasaron cerca de veinte minutos, media hora quizás, nada había cambiado en la habitación, salvo que Ron estaba cada vez más excitado y Hermione, cada vez más mojada.

Abrió un ojo y giró la cabeza hacia atrás, para encontrarse a Ron cerrando los ojos con fuerza, pretendiendo dormir.

"No me vas a hacer caso... ¿Verdad?"

Ron abrió los ojos rápidamente, para observarla con sorpresa.

Hermione sonrió lentamente, como un gatito.

"¿Qué?"

"Sólo estaba jugando, torturándote..."

Ron abrió los ojos como platos.

"O sea que estoy soportando este dolor de huevos de mierda, ¿Porque tú tenías ganas de jugar?"

Hermione encogió uno de sus delicados hombros con indiferencia, sin borrar la sonrisita de su rostro, pero respiró agitada cuando en menos de un segundo Ron había pasado de estar detrás de ella, a estar sobre ella en la cama.

El pelirrojo tomó sus manos entre una de las suyas y las sostuvo por sobre su cabeza, dejándola indefensa bajo él.

"Vas a pagar por esto, Hermione..."

La castaña sonrió ampliamente.

"Lo estoy deseando, Ron" Respondió, sin borrar la sonrisa del rostro cuando los labios de Ron invadieron los suyos, exigentes pero amables a la vez.

Podía llegar a ser un tonto, pero era su tonto. El más sexy, amable y amado tonto de la historia.

* * *

_**Last chapter, ¿Les gustó? A mí me encantó esta pareja, son adorables. Realmente, no sabía qué mucho más escribir, así que... Escribí esto. Si les parece que falta algo, podría hacer un... ¿Segundo Epílogo? No lo sé, díganme si les parece que tendría que haber algo más y pensaré en la opción de algún otro capítulo, mientras tanto...Esta historia ya terminó!**_

_**Las quiere, Emma.**_

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Lamentablemente, acabó D:

¿Qué piensan del segundo epílogo?

En este momento no creo que sea posible, ya que la autora tiene mucho trabajo por ahora, pero tal vez en un futuro…

¡Dejen un review si creen que es una buena idea!

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :P


End file.
